


Sweet Disposition

by loving1dwp



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Horseback, Horses, M/M, Prince!Louis, rider!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving1dwp/pseuds/loving1dwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all feel lost at some point in our lives. For Harry Styles it was when he was in a tragic accident that changed his life. After years of recovering he is finally back on track. He lives and works as a stable boy at his Uncle’s riding school in London.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson, Prince of England, was a spoiled brat. Hardly anyone wanted anything to do with him. Even his own mother sent him away every chance she got. So when she learns that Louis needs to know how to ride horses properly, she sends him off yet again to a summer riding school in London.</p><p>There, Louis meets Harry and sparks fly, but not in a good way. Louis instantly hates Harry, but he doesn’t know why. Harry tries to put up with Louis, but he’s at his breaking point. </p><p>Two Boys. One Summer. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“But mum!” I whined. “I don’t wanna go!”

“You’re going and that’s final. Your father was a great rider, your grandfather was a great rider, your great-grandfather was a great rider-”

“Okay I get it!” I held my hands up in defeat.

“Pack your stuff, you’ll be leaving in two days.”

My mum left the room after that and I flopped down on my king-sized bed. I pushed the intercom button and told one of my servants to come up to my room.

Niall came in seconds later and stepped to my side, bowing respectfully.

“What is your request Prince Louis?”

“Pack my stuff, my mother is making me go to a riding school for the summer.”

“Yes sir.”

Niall was my favorite servant. He was also one of my best friends. Since I was the prince of England, I didn’t have many normal friends, not that I had time for them. I was preparing to become king. I could sing, I could dance, I could act, I could fence, basically I could do everything that required talent, except ride horses. 

My family has a long line of professional riders, but unfortunately I didn’t inherit that talent, because I was terrible at riding. I always fell off! Even my own father couldn’t teach me, he gave up on me a long time ago.

So now, my mum is forcing me to go to some stupid school in London that teaches you how to ride horses the proper way. 

I grumbled when Niall let me know he had finished packing. He left me alone in my room to think and soon I fell asleep.

**

“Goodbye mum.” I huffed.

“Behave Louis.” She warned.

It took three hours, but we were now at the riding school called “Style’s Stables.” I watched as a boy with short brown hair unloaded my horse. The dumb horse had cost us 80,000 pounds, I wanted to make sure they didn’t hurt him. Just as I feared, the horse flipped out at the sound of it’s hooves on the metal floor of the trailer and tried to rear up.

The boy was knocked down and he started screaming for someone named Harry.

A few seconds later, a boy with curly hair came running out of the stables, took one look at my horse and slowed his steps. He carefully took the lead rope attached to Snowy’s halter and tugged lightly. He started talking quietly and Snowy’s ears flicked back. Harry patted his neck and the horse calmed down some. With a little more effort Harry managed to back my horse down the ramp.

“Sorry Harry, I don’t know what happened, he just freaked out all the sudden.” 

“It’s fine Liam, he was probably just scared.” Harry told the brown haired boy, who I supposed was named Liam.

“Whose horse is this anyways?” Harry looked into Snowys eyes and smiled. “He’s beautiful.”

“He’s mine.” I set my hands on my hips and glared at the boys. “I expect him to be perfectly groomed every day and he must have the best feed available.”

Harry faced me and my breath shortened slightly. He had beautiful green eyes and I had always had a sweet spot for green eyes. 

“Of course, and you would be?”

“Louis Tomlinson.” I rolled my eyes.

How did he not know who I was? I’m the Prince of England for crying out loud!

“Wait! You’re the prince aren’t you? I knew you looked familiar.” Liam exclaimed.

“Yes.” I smirked.

“Boys! You are to show Mr. Tomlinson respect do you understand? Liam, carry his bags and show him to his room. Harry, put his horse in the box stall.” Paul, the owner, said.

“But that’s where Missy is.” Harry frowned.

“Move her. The Tomlinsons requested that Snowy be placed in a box stall.”

Harry sighed heavily and started walking my horse back to the stables. Liam took the bags that were at my feet and led me to a house not too far from the barn. It was a small white house, but it was larger on the inside. There were two houses, one for the boys and one for the girls. He led me to the boys cabin and I chose the bed closest to a window. Liam told me to get him if I needed him, then left. I grudgingly unpacked my stuff, then slipped off my toms and pulled on my old green converse. I hadn't worn them in a few years and they pinched my toes.

I went to the barn again and entered the double doors. Snowy’s head was hanging over the stall door and he puffed out a breath when he saw me. A golden plate was on the front of his stall door that read ‘Dancing In The Snow’. Next to that, his feeding chart hung on a metal hook.

I peeked in at him and noticed that his light grey coat had been brushed until it was shining. After I was satisfied that he had been taken care of, I walked down the isles looked at all the other horses. I stopped at the last stall and looked in at the horse. It all seemed odd to me.

The lights were turned off in the stall and the horse was cowering against the far wall of the stall. Even in the dim lighting I could make out the scars and hairless patches on it’s body. I glanced at the nameplate reading ‘Mystique’ However there was no feeding chart beside it, nor was there a stable hand assigned to her stall. I held out my hand and clucked my tongue, trying to get her to come to me, but she just hung her head low to the ground and stomped her foot. 

I unlatched the gate and stepped inside, walking slowly towards the horse. I got close enough to pet her and reached out my hand to her glistening neck. As soon as I touched her, she swung her rear end around and hit me in the side, making me fall to the ground. Mystique reared up and her hooves were inches away from my face when someone pulled be back by my arms, making her hooves miss my face by inches. The person dragged me from the stall then dropped me on the floor in the isle. 

I sat up, wincing, and looking back into the stall. Harry was standing by the horse, talking softly to her and stroking her back. She had stopped kicking, but she was still antsy. He patted her for a few more minutes, before closing the stall behind him, then rounding on me.

“What were you thinking? She is off limits! Do you know how long it will take me to calm her down now? Not only did I have to mover her for your horse, but now you’ve upset her even more!” He yelled.

I cowered on the ground and mumbled an apology. Why was he so uptight anyways? Its not like I meant for it to happen.

“I’m sorry.” He sighed. “Are you alright?”

He held out his hand and I took it, then he pulled me up to my feet with surprising strength. Just looking at his lanky form, you wouldn't think he would be strong. I wiped the shavings off my pants and shook my hair out.

“I’m fine, but you should really have that horse looked at.” I scoffed.

Harry frowned and rolled his eyes.

“Look, just stay away from Missy okay?”

“Someone’s possessive.” I smirked.

“I have a reason to be.” 

With that, Harry turned his back to me and grabbed a pitchfork, going into a stall and scooped up the poop and wet shavings. I was about to ask him what he meant by that, but I decided it wasn't worth it. There was something off about Harry and I wanted to know what.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay boys, tack up your horses and mount them. If you need any help Liam and Harry are standing by. I’ll see you in the arena.”

Paul turned on his heel and started towards the large arena in front of us.

I sighed and trudged back to Snowy’s stall and grabbed his halter. I slipped it over his head and led him from the stall then tied him to a tree. I quickly brushed him, then went to get my saddle. I put on the saddle blanket, then adjusted the saddle pad, before sitting the saddle on top. I unbuckled the halter and slipped it off Snowy, sliding on the bridle and buckling it.

The other boys around me were doing the same although a few weren’t finished yet. Since I wasn’t quite ready to get on, I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes.

The school had strict rules and a schedule to follow. Week A consisted of all the boys riding from six to eight in the mornings, going to lunch at twelve thirty then girls riding from six to eight in the afternoons. Week B was the opposite, the girls rode in the morning and the boys rode in the afternoon. Once a week, our horses had to be bathed and groomed. At the end of the summer there was going to be a competition between all the riders and whoever won would get a big trophy.

There were five stable hands. Josh, Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Harry. Josh, Zayn, and Harry mostly stayed in the barn and tended to the horses, unless a horse freaked out, then Harry would come to calm them down. It was bizarre what he could do just by touching a horse. Liam and Niall helped in the arena when someone fell off or if a jump needed to be heightened.

A tap on the shoulder caused me to open my eyes and search for the cause of my disturbance. Harry stood in front of me looking bored.

“I’m not sure if you’ve realised it, but everyone else is in the ring already princess..” He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and scuffed my boot on the dirt, before lifting myself onto Snowy’s back. Harry stepped back as I clucked my tongue and Snowy walked forward.

“Don’t call me princess.” I spat as I walked into the ring.

The lesson went pretty well except for a few students who didn’t know how to control their horses, but then again, neither did I. Snowy and I had a few minor problems, but overall nothing bad happened. We were just working on our posture, checking our diagonals and canter leads, counting trot steps and canter strides, and posting and sitting during the trot. It was a fairly simple lesson and I was pleased when I was complimented on my good posture.

I dismounted and led Snowy back to the tree where I untacked him, humming quietly to myself. I slung his bridle over my shoulder and hooked the halter over his head once again. I unbuckled the girth and threw it over the saddle, sliding the saddle blanket, pad, and saddle off at once. I went to return it to the barn, but I didn’t notice a root sticking out of the ground and tripped over it, face planting onto the ground. I heard a deep chuckle from behind me and someone scolding the boy for laughing.

“Harry, don’t laugh. Go see if he’s hurt.”

I pushed myself up onto my knees and looked down at myself, noticing my elbows were bleeding pretty badly. Other than that I was fine, aside from being covered in dirt.

“Need a hand?” Harry chuckled.

I glared up at him and ignored his outstretched hand, pulling myself up by grabbing the tree trunk.

“I don’t see how this is funny.” I hissed.

“Relax, you’re fine, your saddle’s fine, your horse is fine. It’s not like the world ended or something.” 

He bent down to pick up my stuff that I had dropped and handed it off to Liam.

“Just set it by my saddle, I’ll clean it later.” He sighed. 

I started to examine my elbows more closely and groaned. They were obviously going to take some time to heal. 

“Come on.”

I raised an eyebrow, but my curiosity got the best of me and I followed Harry into a tack room at the end of the stalls. It was right before Missy’s stall. 

She nickered when she saw Harry and he patted her nose before leading me into the tack room. I found out that it actually was a first aid room.

“Wipe yourself with this, and put this on.” He threw a rag and a shirt to me from a box without looking up.

I scrunched my nose at the shirt, but put it on after cleaning myself anyways. I sat in a chair and waited for him to finish gathering bandages and creams and stuff.

He sat next to me and lifted my arm, placing my palm right above his knee so that my elbow was pointed towards him. I winced as he moved a cotton ball soaked in something to it. He just smiled and kept going, eventually covering it in a cream and putting a bandage over it. He moved to the other side of me and did the same to my other elbow. When he finished he washed his hands and turned around, leaning against the sink. He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the right in a way that would have been cute if I wasn’t pissed off at him. He started laughing again and shook his head, slowly leaving the room.

“Why are you still laughing?” I stomped after him angrily.

“It’s nothing really.” He laughed even harder.

“I demand you tell me.” I stopped and put my foot down.

He spun around with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face and took a step closer to me.

“Do you now? What will I get in return?”

“How about you tell me, and I won’t kick your ass.” I growled.

This boy was really pissing me off. He doesn’t have the right to laugh at me.

“I seriously doubt you could, but I’ll tell you anyways.” He rolled his eyes. “I was just thinking that the prince shouldn’t be clumsy, but you seem to be very clumsy seeing as you tripped over thin air. Oh, or was it because the saddle was too heavy.” He made a fake pouting face.

“There was a tree root sticking up from the ground and you know it.” I seethed, poking him in the chest with my finger.

This only caused him to laugh harder as he exited the barn, leaving me feeling like the fool.

**

At lunch I was planning on getting back at Harry, but my plans were ruined when he didn’t show up. I finished my lunch early and since I didn’t really feel like making any new friends I decided to go back to my room to relax. 

As soon as I stepped foot outside the building I noticed and shiny silver trailer and truck sitting outside the barn and a man talking to someone out of my sight. I took a few steps closer and realized he was talking to Paul. I watched for a few minutes as Paul and the man shared a sad look. Paul called Harry’s name and Harry came forward, slowly leading Missy. 

I leaned against the brick wall and watched the scene unfold as no one seemed to notice I was watching. 

Harry led Missy to the back of the truck where she started to prance around and neigh loudly. The man handed Harry a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He carefully injected the liquid into her neck and led her in small circles until she seemed to calm down. 

When she slowed down, he led her up the ramp and tied her inside the trailer, saying a few words the to the men, giving Missy a final pat through the barred window, then sulking back into the barn.

The man climbed back into his trailer and drove away after Paul payed him some money. 

Once again curiosity got the best of me, so I followed after Harry into the barn. It took me awhile to find him, but when I did I wished I hadn’t. I peeked over Missy’s stall door as a last resort and was surprised to see him sitting in the corner with his knees pulled to his chest and his face buried in his hands.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside, trying to decide if it was wise to ask what was wrong. I may not have particularly liked the boy, but I also don’t like seeing people be sad either.

“Go away Paul.” He croaked.

He was crying. I could hear it in his voice.

“It’s me.” I said shyly.

His head snapped up and he shrunk back, a fearful look crossing his features. My face softened when I saw the few tears dripping from his eyes.

“Not now Louis. If you need something go find Liam.”

“Where’s Missy going?” I ignored his rudeness and sat next to him.

He scooted over some and sniffed, shaking his head, indicating that he wasn’t going to tell me. I crossed my arms and scooted over until I had him cornered against the wall.

“Please back up.” He whispered. 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Please. I-I need you to.” His breathing quickened and my eyebrows furrowed.

I reached out to touch his shoulder, but he flinched away and his eyes shut tightly. He hugged his knees closer and whimpered. I felt my heart clench. He was scared of something but I didn’t know what. A few more tears slid down his flushed cheeks, so I scooted away from him. He relaxed a tiny bit, but stayed curled into a ball.

“Ha-”

“Why do you even care?” He snapped.

“Because I don’t like it when people cry. I may not like you, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you sit here and cry all by yourself.”

“Okay, you’re new here so you don’t know how this works. I’m not your friend, I’m not your maid, and I am most certainly not your personal punching bag, so please get out and leave me alone.” He wiped at his eyes.

“What is your problem? I’m just trying to help!” I yelled.

“I don’t need your help!” There was a slight pause before I heard him again, this time more quietly. “I don’t need anybody’s help. I’m fine on my own. That’s the way it’s always been and the way it always will be. I need you to understand that.”

What does that even mean? I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

“Your sadness is really depressing me and you’re not telling me what’s wrong so I’m going to leave. Go cry to your mommy, you baby.” I spat.

I stood up to leave, but a choked whimper stopped me in my tracks. The sob was followed by a series of whimpers and muttered words. He kept muttering no over and over. I turned around again. He was sat clutching his curls and shaking his head back and forth. He was hyperventilating and sobs were coming from his mouth between breaths. My eyes widened and I wondered what had happened. Had I really insulted him that much by calling him a baby?

I was soon pushed out of the way and Paul was running into the stall and tearing Harry’s hands away from his face. He shook Harry gently, but harry continued to sob.

He looked at me with a solemn expression.

“What happened? What did you say to him?”

“I may or may not have called him a baby, but only because he was acting like one!” I defended myself. “He wouldn’t tell me why he was crying and then when I left he freaked out.”

Harry let out a blood chilling scream and curled in on himself. I backed up slightly and watched as Paul tried to calm him down.

“What exactly did you say? Don’t you dare lie to me, I need to know exactly what happened. Tell me what happened right before this happened!” Paul shouted over Harry’s sobs.

“I said go cry to your mommy, you baby.” I said sheepishly.

Paul looked mortified at what I had just told him and I felt the guilt sweep through me like a tidal wave. Paul easily lifted Harry into his arms and carried him away from the barn.

“Be in my office in fifteen minutes Tomlinson.” Paul shot back over his shoulder.

I gulped. Paul didn’t look happy with me at the moment. What have I done? I just hope Harry’s okay. Not because I care about him, but because I think I caused whatever that was. Maybe I’ll ask Paul about that, or maybe not.

I better not push it.


	3. Chapter 3

After Paul took Harry away I had to go back to my room and relax for a little while. The guilt was eating me alive.

The way his face crumpled when I yelled at him and how he made little snuffling noises made me feel bad for what I had said. I may be stubborn and rude, but I’m not completely heartless. I planned to apologize to him later tonight at dinner if he showed up. If not I would do it first thing the next morning. It was proper manners after all. I should know after how many manners classes I had to take. Stupid prince stuff.

I was about to take a nap when Paul came in, glaring at me.

“My office. Now.” He said through gritted teeth.

I followed him quietly past the barn and into a small building off to the side. We passed a few rooms before stopping at the largest one and heading inside.

Paul motioned for me to sit in the chair across from his desk so I did. He sat in his chair and examined me for a moment. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Was he really that mad? I didn't mean to make Harry cry!

“From now on I want you to stay away from Harry. If you need help with something you’ll have to ask one of the other boys. I don’t want you anywhere near him for the remainder of the summer. I don’t care if you are the prince, you have no right to treat him that way. He’s a human being and he doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment.”

“Look, I didn’t mean what I said, and I feel horrible. I didn’t know calling him a baby would upset him so much. I was going to apologize at dinner tonight or tomorrow morning.” I sighed. 

Paul gave me a look like I was stupid, so I raised an eyebrow.

“Harry didn’t get upset because you called him a baby. He got upset because you told him to go cry to his mum. Louis,” He paused. “Harry’s mum is dead.”

I think my heart stopped for a second and if it were possible I felt even guiltier. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked down at my feet. How could I have said that to him? 

“I-I didn’t know.” I said quietly.

“Well you do now. Then there’s the fact that you caught him when he was most vulnerable. You are one of the few people who have witnessed Harry having a panic attack and I would appreciate it if you didn’t spread that around the school.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” I shook my head frantically. 

That was just cruel. Who would do something like that?

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did his mum die?” I asked cautiously.

“I’m not sure I want to tell you after what you did to him. You might find some new material to taunt him with.”

“I didn’t mean to upset him! I heard him crying and I went to comfort him, but he was being a stubborn brat! I said something without thinking. I’m sorry. I just want to understand so something like this doesn’t ever happen again.” My voice had quieted to a whisper at the end of my sentence.

Paul sighed and glanced at a picture on his desk. He reached for it as a small smile came to his lips. He turned it around and pointed at a woman who resembled Harry.

“Harry’s mum, Anne.” He moved his finger. “Harry.” He moved his finger again. “Harry’s sister Gemma.”

I nodded my head, showing that I understood, so he continued.

“Two and a half years ago Harry was one of the top riders in the world. he was truly remarkable for someone so young. He was even invited to one of the biggest horse shows in the country. Harry was incredibly close to his mum and sister and didn’t have many friends because of all the traveling he did for shows. His dad walked out on them when he was only a bay so he relied on his mum. Anyways, after the show Missy started limping and Harry got really worried so he begged his mum to take her to the vet. Harry’s always been really close to Missy as well and he gets nervous when she’s hurt. It was late and it was pouring rain but my sister could never say no to her son, so she drove them to the vet. They were almost there they were hit by another car. Missy freaked out and started kicking, causing the trailer to fall over, taking the car with it. His mum was killed on impact and his sister died that night in the hospital. He had survived but he was in a coma and had three broken ribs, a broken arm, and many cuts and bruises. Missy broke one of her legs which is basically a death sentence, but we knew how much she meant to Harry, so we spend the money to get it fixed. Harry woke up from his coma after three weeks and was distraught. Weeks after that he started having panic attacks and slipped into a deep depression that he still hasn’t come out of. He basically shut down and he hasn’t ridden since then. He refused to sell Missy though and he formed an unbreakable bond with her. They were both broken beyond repair so I guess they related to each other. Whenever Missy was out of his sight for more than thirty minutes he would panic. He went through a lot therapy and it helped in some ways, but not others. The cheeky, happy lad that I once knew was replaced with a dull and lifeless one and there was nothing we could do about it. He agreed to work for me this summer to help pay off Missy’s vet bills and just because he had nothing better to do. He’s a natural with horses and has a weird ability to calm them down. It’s sad to think, but I don’t think he’ll ever be the same again.”

I stayed quiet for a little while, just letting all the information sink in. It was a lot to handle. I was sure that if it was me in Harry’s position I would’ve done the same thing.

“So where did Missy go anyway?” I asked after a while.

“She had a sinus infection, which happens to be what was wrong with her the night of the crash, which is why he was even more upset than usual when she is taken away. He had to give her a tranquilizer just so she would get into the trailer.”

So that’s why he was acting so weird. This explains so much! Maybe I shouldn’t have been so harsh. I definitely shouldn’t have said what I said. I’m a terrible person.

“I need to go apologize don’t I?” I groaned.

“I think that would be a good idea, but remember, we never had this talk.” Paul winked.

I nodded my head thoughtfully and started to exit, but then I turned back around when I realized I had no idea where Harry was.

“Uh, where is he?”

“Go into the second tack room in the barn. You’ll see a door. Open that and go up the stairs.”

“Got it.”

I left the office and started for the barn. I tried to think of something to say to him, but I couldn’t come up with anything except for ‘I’m sorry I said go cry to your mum. I didn’t know she was dead’. Obviously I couldn’t say that. That would make things ten times worse.

I found the door and pulled it open then walked up the steps. I was met with another door and I cautiously knocked.

“Go away Paul.” 

Harry’s voice was like a stab to my heart. It was dry and scratchy, making me wonder how long he had been crying. It had been over four hours since Paul took him away. He couldn’t still be crying could he?

“It’s Louis.” I called back softly.

I didn’t get an answer, so I turned the doorknob. Luckily, it was open, so I pushed it farther until I could see into the room. I shut it behind me before glancing around.

It seemed to be some sort of bedroom. There was a single picture on the wall of Harry and his family, but other then that, the gray walls were bare. There was a small bathroom in the corner and a closet in the opposite corner. In the middle of the room, against the wall, was a bed on which Harry was lying face down. A lamp sat on the bedside table, shedding light into the otherwise dark room. I looked around for more furniture, but that was all there seemed to be. 

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the agony, and sat next to Harry on the bed. He wiggled to the right, away from me, and buried his face further into the pillow. I sighed and took a minute to gather my thoughts.

“Harry-”

“Leave me alone.” He cut me off.

“Just let me explain.” My voice was on the verge of being a begging tone.

I wasn’t sure why I cared so much, but for some reason, I didn’t want the curly haired kid to hate me. Maybe after this we could at least try to be friends. I at least owed him that. I mean, who doesn’t want to be friends with the Prince of England?

“There’s nothing to explain.” 

He rolled onto his side facing me and I gasped. Not only was he still crying, but his eyes were bloodshot and duller than I’d ever seen them. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was matted down in some places and sticking up in others. He looked like a complete wreck.

“I’m sorry okay. I didn’t- I-I.” I sighed. “What do you want me to say? I’m sorry I fucked up!” I lowered my voice. “Let me make it up to you.”

“H-How?” He sniffed, still looking angry with me.

“Well what do you want me to do?”

“I want you to leave me alone.” He groaned.

“I won’t leave you alone until you forgive me.”

“Fine, I forgive you, now leave.”

“That wasn’t very sincere.” I narrowed my eyes at him.

Harry sat up and glared at me. His glare was actually really terrifying. It was like he was burning two eye shaped holes into me. I cleared my throat and crossed my arms, refusing to back down.

“I don’t need your help, nor do I want it, so get the fuck out of my room!” He shouted.

“What is your problem? I’m trying to be nice but you’re being a complete jerk! I get that you're upset about what happened to your family, but that doesn’t give you the right to take it out on me!”

At some point during my little rant I had stood up. I glared even harder at Harry, but then I realized what had just come out of my mouth and my eyes widened in terror. I said it. I said something about his family. If he didn’t hate me before he’s definitely going to hate me now.

“Who, who t-told you?” 

I looked closer and saw that he was starting to shake. I shook my head subconsciously and sat beside him. 

“Paul, but don’t be mad at him, we both know how stubborn I can be.” 

“Damn right.” Harry snorted.

I let out an unexpected giggle and Harry glared at me again. I mumbled an apology and looked down at the ground awkwardly. Harry sighed and sat up next to me, also looking at his feet.

“I forgive you, but only because you tried so hard. Most people don’t even care when they upset me. They’ll just call me a freak and avoid me for the rest of the summer.” He shrugged. “ ‘m sorry I yelled at you.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I get it. You don’t have to explain anything to me.”

A tiny smile appeared for a brief second before it was gone again. I internally groaned. He just seems so broken, and for some reason I want to fix him. 

“So you live up here?” I asked, looking around.

“Yeah, no one knows about it except for me, my uncle, my aunt, and now you. It’s kind of like my safe place. I can come here and be alone.”

“Harry you know it wasn’t your fault.” I sighed. He sucked in a sharp breath at the mention of the accident.

“I don’t want to talk about this.” He muttered.

“Well let me know when you do, because they’re some things I want to ask. For now though, I’ll leave you alone.” I reached for the door. “Oh, and Harry? Missy’s going to be fine. I just know it.”

With that said I shut the door and let out the breath I was holding. I stumbled down the steps and returned to my own room. I felt dizzy almost. So much had happened in so little time.

I was supposed to call my parents, but I figured I’d do it tomorrow, because I was just too damn tired. I fell into an easy sleep, cuddling with my pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this so far! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!:) xx


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up so early in the morning was really starting to take a toll on me. Luckily it was Friday, so that meant I could sleep in tomorrow and next week I would ride in the afternoons. I yawned and leaned half of my weight onto Snowy while I picked out his hooves.

Harry and I hadn’t talked much since the episode in Missy’s stall. She came back a few days later and Harry seemed somehow happier. Sometimes he would glance at me and wave, but other than that we didn’t communicate. I felt like he was avoiding me, but I was probably just being paranoid.

I forced myself to stand up again and moved to the back hoof. I missed my bed back home. It was super soft and comfy whereas the one here was like sleeping on a wooden plank. My back had been aching for the last three days. 

I tacked up Snowy and led him over to the stool so I could get on, then I nudged him and we went into the arena where Zach was waiting. I really liked Zach, he was a great friend and he didn't seem to care that I was the prince. He treated me like he would if I was just a normal lad. We talked for a few minutes until Amy, one of the trainers, came out and made us line up.

We had been working on dressage all week and she said we’d be working on jumping next week. I was fantastic at dressage, but jumping was another story. I fell off nearly every time the jump was raised above two feet. It was quite the embarrassment to my father who could jump over six feet on his thoroughbred mare, Lily perfectly. 

I made sure Snowy was on the bit and trotted in a small circle as instructed. When the whistle was blown I moved my inside leg back and kicked. Snowy moved into a smooth canter and I guided him across the arena. Another whistle was blown and I signaled for Snowy to do a flying lead change. He easily adjusted to the change in leads, but my hands faltered a bit and he slowed his pace. 

“Use your crop Louis!” Amy called.

We learned on the second day that I had to carry a crop when I rode Snowy, because he was reluctant to go fast. I tapped his shoulder with the leather part of the crop and he sped up. We worked on circles and changing gaits a bit longer, before Amy told us to go in.

I dismounted and led Snowy over to a tree. He stood still while I removed the saddle and bridle. I slipped the halter over his head and then used a rope to tie him loosely to the tree. I carried his tack back to my assigned tack room and found the hook that had Snowy scribbled above it on a dry erase board. I hung up the bridle there and sat the saddle on the rack beneath it.

I passed Liam, Zayn, Niall and Josh on my way out. I had noticed that around noon they would all take off their shirts while they worked, yet Harry never took his off even if he was drenched in sweat. 

Harry was holding Dane’s horse while he hosed him off. Dane’ horse was very skittish and didn’t like water at all, so I figured that’s why Harry was holding him.

I waited for him to finish then took the hose from him. Harry handed the lead rope back to Dane and returned to the barn. I shook my head at his retreating back. I really wanted to know why he didn’t take his shirt off, I mean, his grey shirt was soaked in sweat. It was weird, he didn’t smell bad, he was just really sweaty. I guess that’s from working in the sun all day though.

I walked Snowy in a circle a few times to cool him off, then let him out into the pasture with the other geldings.

He romped over to a grey horse who I couldn’t remember the name of and they sniffed each other some, then ate grass side by side. 

I left the fence and strolled across the dirt. I returned to my room, changed clothes, grabbed my satchel, and headed to the Dining Hall. I persuaded Candice, the lunch lady, to give me my lunch early in a brown paper bag and throw in an extra apple for Snowy. 

I stuffed my lunch into my satchel and visited Snowy’s stall, giving him his apple. His ears perked up when I held it out on my palm and he eagerly took it. 

I left the barn after that and walked towards the woods on the right side of the estate. We were told not to go in there because there could be dangerous animals, but I was bored one day, so I went exploring and found a great little spot that I now visited almost every day. It was quiet and beautiful and as far as I knew, no one else knew about it.

I walked through the woods for about fifteen minutes until I heard the birds chirping and saw the glistening blue water. Something else caught my attention though, a voice to be exact. Someone was singing and playing a guitar with their back to me. Whoever it was had a beautiful voice, but I couldn’t get a closer look without giving myself away. I crouched down and crawled closer, being as quiet as possible. When I was as close as I could get without being seen I sat and listened.

 

“My hands are cold, my body's numb  
I'm still in shock, what have you done?  
My head is pounding, my vision's blurred  
Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word

And I hurt so bad, that I search my skin  
For the entry point, where love went in  
And ricocheted and bounced around  
And left a hole when you walked out, yeah

I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?  
I don't know how much more love this heart can lose  
And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds  
Wounds!  
Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping  
Exit wounds  
Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping

Marks of battle, they still feel raw  
A million pieces of me, on the floor  
I'm damaged goods, for all to see  
Now who would ever wanna be with me?

I've got all the baggage, drink the pills  
Yeah, this is living but without the will  
I'm backing out, I'm shutting down  
You left a hole when you walked out, yeah

I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?  
I don't know how much more love this heart can lose  
And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds  
Wounds!  
Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping  
Exit wounds  
Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping

Lose your clothes and show your scars that's who you are  
Lose your clothes and show your scars that's who you are  
Lose your clothes and show your scars that's who you are  
Lose your clothes and show your scars that's who you are

Marks of battle, they still feel raw  
A million pieces of me, on the floor

I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?  
I don't know how much more love this heart can lose  
And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds  
Wounds!  
Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping  
Exit wounds  
Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping”

 

The boy let out a sigh and set the guitar down by his feet, staring out at the lake. I tried to stand up quietly, but I ended up falling and making a lot more noise than I intended. He looked around quickly and I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop the gasp that was coming. It was Harry. I wiggled back behind a rock and hid there until I heard a splash. When I stood up again, this time more carefully, I saw that Harry was splashing around in the lake. 

Apparently I wasn’t the only one who knew about this place. I thought it’d be best not to disturb him so I left.

I couldn’t get that damn song out of my head though. He sang it with so much emotion and pain in his voice. I wondered if he’d written it himself, because I’d never heard it on any radio or CD before. 

I sat down under a large tree and leaned my back against the scratchy trunk. I reached into my bag and pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil. I also grabbed my phone and earphones and put on my ‘relax’ playlist. I let the music surround me and I let reality escape me. Before I knew it the sky had grown dark.

I had drawn a nice picture of the forest and even added a small deer chewing grass and a bird sitting on a branch to make it more interesting. I flipped the page to see what else I’d drawn. Sometimes I would get so out of touch with reality that I wouldn’t even know what was happening around me or what I was drawing until it was finished. It didn’t surprise me that I had drawn Harry sitting by the lake, holding his guitar. I had given a lot of attention to his curls and the look of concentration on his face I imagined he’d have. There was just something about him that was...fascinating.


	5. Chapter 5

On Wednesday everyone was called into the dining hall where Paul stood on a table and announced that we would be split into teams next week, so we would be judged on our riding this week. Basically the best riders would be on Team 1 and the second best in Team 2 and so on until there were five teams, each with eight people. It was so that we could be trained better based on our abilities.

I tried to listen to the rest of what he was saying, but my eyes kept drifting to the corner where Harry was standing. A weird feeling of jealousy swept over me when I saw Liam drape his arm over Harry’s shoulders and Harry lean into him. I rolled my eyes and focused on Paul again.

As I was leaving with Zach three girls came up to us. One was really skinny and blonde with blue eyes, the other was pudgy with dark brown curly hair and a thick layer of makeup, and the last was another skinny blonde but she had brown eyes.

“Hi, Prince Louis.” The first blonde giggled. “I’m Natasha and this is Emily and Ashley. A lot of us are going to the pool Saturday. You and your friends should come.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled.

“Call me Louis.” I laughed. “Sounds fun, I’ll be there.” I winked and began walking away.

“Oh, and Emily wanted me to ask you if you could convince Harry to come. She has a bit of a crush on him.” Natasha giggled as Emily eyes widened in shock.

“I’ll try, but he probably won’t come. I’m pretty sure he hates me.” I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

“Don’t take it personally hun, He hates everyone.” Ashley scoffed.

“Yeah, he seems a bit odd. The other day I saw him down there by the black horse’s stall and he was talking to her. Who talks to horses?” Zach laughed.

“He’s just a freak. Right Lou-Lou?” Natasha winked.

My fists clenched at my sides. They had no right to talk about Harry that way, but what was I supposed to do about it? I did the only thing I could, I agreed.

“Yeah, and he’s a right git as well. The other day I made him cry, little cry baby.”

It hurt me to say it, because I was starting to think Harry and I could be friends, but I had to keep up my image. They all started laughing, so I forced out a laugh too.

“In all seriousness, I heard he killed his parents and sister. That’s why I stay away from him, but Emily likes the dangerous ones.” Ashley smirked.

“He probably did, he seems like the type that would do something like that.” I looked down at my TOMS and sighed. 

What am I even doing? Why can’t I just tell them to fuck off?

“Well, we’ll talk to you guys later, Zach and I have to go do something.” We waved at them.

I turned on my heel and stopped in my tracks. Harry and Liam were standing only a few feet away shooting me death glares. I gulped and looked away. Had they heard what I said? God, I hope not. I quickly struck up a conversation with Zach and walked faster towards our cabin.

**

I was about to tack up Snowy when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. I expected it to be one of the trainers or Paul but to my surprise, it was Liam.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He spat.

“I’m tacking up what the hell does it look like?” I replied.

“I’m talking about Harry. You can’t just play with his feelings like that! You can’t make him think you care one minute and then go call him a freak when you think he’s not around!” Liam hissed.

“Why does it matter? He already hates me.” I glared at him.

“You don’t know what he’s been through, therefore you have no right to judge him. He has a reason for everything he does.”

I rolled my eyes and made to go back to my horse, but Liam yanked me back and slammed me against the side of the barn.

“Stay away from him. It’d be better for the both of you.” 

Liam let me go and turned around a corner before I could questing what he meant. Because of Liam I was the last one out in the arena, so I had the terrible job of setting up all the jumps for the other riders. Stupid Liam, causing me to make a bad impression. I have to be on Team 1 or my entire Family will be shamed.

I was the last one to go over the jumps and I cleared the first round, but then I went back a second time, and a squirrel ran out in front of the jump and Snowy reared and then bucked, sending me flying face first onto the dirt. 

Zayn and Niall helped me up and I saw that a trainer was leading Snowy back to the barn. I felt something wet drip down my face and groaned. My beautiful face! I touched my lip and winced when red liquid covered it. I could taste something metallic in my mouth, so I spit onto the dirt, trying to make it go away. 

They led me into the same room where I had been over a week ago when Harry bandaged my elbows.

“Harry!”

Speak of the devil.

“What?” He called back.

“We need your first aid skills in here.” 

I looked down at the ground when I heard the footsteps coming down the aisle. I saw his feet stop at the doorway, but I refused to look up. Zayn and Niall left, making things a lot more tense. 

Harry moved to the sink and flipped on the water, running a clean rag under it. Suddenly a hand was under my chin, forcing me to look up. I could feel the calluses on his fingertips, but oddly I didn’t mind. I had to stop myself from leaning onto the touch. I must have hit my head harder than I thought. Harry’s face was void of all emotion as he dabbed at my busted lip. 

“Hold that.”

I took the rag from him, our fingers momentarily brushing. He yanked his hand back and grabbed an ice pack out of an ice pack, setting it on my head rather hard. I flinched, but he didn’t seem to care.

“And that.” 

I took the ice pack from him, while he removed the rag from my lip. He rinsed it in the sink again and wiped the dirt from the rest of my face. IT was much different from the first time. Instead of being gentle and treating me as if I would break, he was just scrubbing my face ruffly and not caring if it hurt.

“You hurt anywhere else?” He asked boredly.

I shook my head silently and shifted the ice pack to the other side of my head that had begun throbbing.

“Okay, you might want to shower then lay down for a while. Don’t fall asleep though. You may have a concussion.” He rattled off, sounding like he had given this speech a million times.

“Harry, about what I said earlier-”

“Forget it.” He cut me off. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does. I didn’t mean that!” I said desperately.

“Then why’d you say it?” Harry’s expression went dark and I shrunk back.

I racked my brain for a reasonable answer, but nothing came to mind. I sighed and dropped my gaze back to the ground again, defeated.

“That’s what I thought.” Harry turned around and trudged out of the room, but he stopped. “I’m not a charity case Louis. I don’t need to be fixed or any of that bullshit, just sta away from me from now on okay?” He didn’t wait for me to answer.

I watched his back disappear into one of the stalls before dropping my head into my hands. I have to ruin everything don’t I?

**

Harry avoided me for the next three days. I hardly saw him except for at lunch and dinner. I had figured out that every Wednesday he went to the pond, but other than that he stayed either in the barn or in his room. Occasionally he would go to the pond on other days, if he was really stressed, but he mostly stuck to a strict schedule.

It wasn’t until Saturday that I saw him again. I was in Snowy’s stall brushing him when I heard Ashley and Emily talking to Harry.

From what I could gather they were trying to convince him to go to the pool with them, but he told them he was busy. I could tell just by his voice that he was feeling awkward and didn’t want to go, so I knew I had to do something even though he was angry at me.

I exited the stall and found the small group standing outside Vixen’s stall. A plan instantly popped into my mind and I smirked.

“Harry, Paul wants to see you in his office.” I called.

A relieved look crossed Harry’s face as he sidestepped the girls and headed towards me. I walked with him out of the barn, neither of us saying a word.

“Paul doesn’t really need me does he?” Harry sighed. 

“Nah, you just looked really uncomfortable.” I laughed.

“Thanks for that.” A small smile was visible for about two seconds before it disappeared again.

I wonder why he never smiles. I mean, I know his family’s dead and all, but that doesn’t mean he has to be all depressed about it.

“Can we talk?” I shoved my hands into my pockets.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He deadpanned.

“Harry.”

“Louis.”

“Why do you always have to be so stubborn?” I huffed.

“I guess it’s part of being a freak.” Harry spat.

“I didn’t mean that. You’re not a freak!” I whined, stopping when we reached the edge of the woods. “I didn’t know what I was saying.”

“Then why’d you say it?” He repeated himself from earlier.

“I didn’t, Natasha did!”

“You called me a cry baby and you agreed that I probably killed my-” Harry stopped talking and turned away from me.

“Go.”

“What? Go where?”

“Away!” Harry snapped, stomping off into the woods.

Someone’s a drama queen. He can’t even say parents or sister without getting upset? That’s just crazy. I shook my head and walked back to my cabin. I took a quick shower and thought about how I could get Harry to forgive me. It was weird how fast I changed from hating him with a passion to wanting to protect him. I never care about anyone so what’s so different about him? I barely know him for God’s sake!

After a long shower and still no ideas, I toweled off and pulled on my pajamas. I had a missed call from my mum, so I settled on my bed and called her back. Everyone else was at dinner so I didn’t have to worry about being interrupted. I decided to skip going to the pool.

“Hello Darling!” My mum answered cheerily.

“Hey mum.”

“How is it? Have you learned anything?”

“It’s okay I guess. I’ve gotten better at jumping, but I still fell off today and busted my lip.”

“Oh, you poor thing, did they have someone treat it for you?”

“Yes, mum.”

She acts like I’m five years old. I can take care of myself.

“Good, I need to know that they’re treating my only son well.”

“Not everyone is.” I mumbled more to myself than to her.

“Is everything okay?” She asked wearily.

“Yeah, it’s just- there’s a boy here who’s kind of strange. He’s had a hard life and I want to be his friend, but he won’t let me get close to him. Everytime I get close, something bad happens and I mess it all up! I just don’t know what to do.” I groaned.

“What’s his name?”

“Harry Styles.”

“Oh goodness! The Harry Styles, the youngest rider to ever compete in the olympics? He’s there?”

“Umm, yeah I think. And no, he works here for his Uncle. I’m guessing you know him then?”

“Your father taught him when he was just a boy. We even offered to take him in after his mum and sister were killed in a car crash, but his Uncle insisted on taking him.”

I tried to remember ever seeing Harry anywhere around the barn when I was younger, but I can’t remember seeing him anywhere. In fact, my parents never mentioned him. I could remember my dad training other boys to ride, but they were always a lot older than me and rich. Harry didn’t strike me as the type that would be rich enough to pay for lessons.

“But I never saw him and you never mentioned him. Why did dad teach him anyways? I didn’t think he had a lot of money.” 

“He was homeschooled, so he often came to ride when you were at school or classes. I was good friends with his mum, so I let him clean up the barn and help with the horses in exchange for lessons.”

I let this new information sink in. Things just seem to be getting more complicated by the minute.

“Does he still have Missy? I always tried to convince him to sell me her, but he refused. I just knew she would be the perfect horse for you. She was so graceful. It’s a shame really that she broke her leg in that crash. I heard she’s not nearly as graceful nowadays.”

“Yeah, he still has her, but he won’t ride her. He hasn’t ridden since that crash.”

“It’s such a shame to see that kind of talent go to waste.” My mum sighed. “Anyways, I have to go now, your sisters are requesting a bedtime story. Love you. Goodbye.”

“Love you too mum. Bye.”

I ended the call and plugged my phone into the charger, then got under my covers. 

How could I have never noticed the curly haired boy running around the barn? How did I fail to notice if my dad talked about him or not? Then it hit me. The funeral. My mum mentioned something about going to a funeral. She left me in charge of the girls one day while her and dad went to a funeral. That was three years ago. That had to be it. They went to Harry’s mum and sister’s funeral!

I groaned and flipped onto my stomach, burying my face in my pillow. The other lads came in about that time and went to shower or to sleep. 

Tomorrow was bath day, which meant we had to bathe our horses sometime during the day. Also I had planned on going into town with Zach, Marty, and Dane.

I shoved every thought pertaining to Harry to the back of my mind and put in my earphones. I fell asleep listening to my favorite band, The Fray.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up early by mistake and I couldn't seem to be able to go back to sleep. I slipped on a pair of black athletic shorts and a purple t-shirt along with an old pair of TOMS. I ran my fingers through my hair quickly, trying to tame it somewhat, but I gave up on it when I realized it wasn't going to cooperate with me. I brushed my teeth, put in my contacts, and then went to the dining hall for some breakfast.

Candice made me eggs, bacon, and toast and I scarfed them down before washing it all down with a glass of milk.

After I took my tray back, I went to the barn to get Snowy. I thought I'd go ahead and bathe him while everyone else was asleep. It would get really crowded once everyone woke up. Inspections were at 7 PM. It was only 6 AM when I had woken up so it was probably around 6:45 or something when I led Snowy over to the hose and tied him loosely to a tree.

I picked up the hose and began spraying Snowy's back and hindquarters, making sure to wet him thoroughly.

"You're up early, Princess." 

I almost dropped the hose in surprise. I turned off the water before turning to Harry and taking him in.

He was soaked from head to toe. I raised an eyebrow and he pointed to Missy who was dripping wet in the field behind me.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." I shrugged. "Why are you up so early, cupcake?" I winked.

If he was going to keep calling me Princess, well, then two could play at that game.

"I always bathe Missy really early because I don't want anyone scaring her. I'm about to trim her mane and tail."

He didn't wait for my reply before walking into the barn. 

I continued wetting Snowy then grabbed the horse shampoo and squirted it directly onto him. As I scrubbed him with a brush, I saw Harry in the corner of my eye plugging in something on the outside of the barn.

I kept an eye on him as he led Missy over to the plug and dropped her lead rope. I was amazed she stayed still. Snowy would have taken off had I done that. She whined and Snowy neighed back.

He took the mane trimmer and carefully clipped off the ends of Missy’s dark hair. When he was satisfied he moved to her tail and did the same. 

I hosed all the soap off of Snowy and grabbed a clean sweat scraper, which is really just a curved piece of rubber with a handle. I got most of the water off of Snowy, before letting him into the pasture to romp around.

I leaned against one of cross tie posts and watched as Harry stepped back and looked over Missy. I sighed and stood next to him.

“May I?” I held out my hand for the clippers.

He looked at me warily and shook his head.

“What are you going to do? She doesn’t like strangers close to her.”

“Would you just trust me. I groomed all of the horses at my dad’s stable.” I rolled my eyes. “I would never harm your precious Missy.” 

He hesitantly handed me the clippers and I grinned. I slowly made my way around to Missy’s face, before letting her sniff my hands and the clippers. I slowly stroked up her muzzle until my fingers reached the tip of her forelock. 

Harry watched me curiously, looking like he was ready to tackle me if I hurt his horse and I was pretty sure he would.

I spoke softly to her like I had seen Harry do many times and flipped on the clippers. She flinched a bit, but I scratched her cheek and she held still. I trimmed her forelock into the shape of a triangle, but left it long. I had a feeling Harry liked her hair long, considering her mane covered most of her neck and her forelock covered her eyes. He trimmed it just enough so that it wasn’t completely covering her neck and face.

The new shape gave her a more friendly and polished look. I swept the black hair out of her eyes and turned to Harry, handing him the clippers.

“I’m surprised she let you do that. She hardly lets me touch her face, let alone a stranger. I do like it though, makes her look more sophisticated.” He smiled, but I could tell it was forced. “I guess it’s kinda ironic, but I used to hate long manes or tails. Now I can’t stand for them to be short.”

“Why?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

He picked up Missy’s lead rope and led her back to her to a pasture off to the side that all the students were forbidden to go into. He took off her halter, kissed her nose, then shut the gate.

“Why don’t you ever ride?” I asked, knowing I was pushing the boundary.

Maybe if I pushed him enough he would break and tell me. Sure, I knew what happened, but I wanted to hear it from his point of view. Like they say, there’s two sides to every story.

He stopped with his back still facing me and I saw his shoulders slump. He slowly turned to face me and walked towards me. The closer he got, the more pain I saw in his eyes.

“Because I can’t.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

I just stared at him for a while, taking in the emotions on his face. It was a big change from the blank face he usually had. He turned to leave, and something inside me snapped. I reached out to him and pulled him back, before embracing him in one of the biggest hugs I had ever given.

He went rigid and started shaking, pushing at my chest desperately. I let him go and he just stared at me with tears in his eyes.

“Quit doing that!” He yelled, fisting at his damp curls.

“Quit doing what?” I furrowed my eyebrows

“Making me think you care! One minute it’s like you want to be my friend and then the next it’s like you wouldn’t care if I jumped off a bridge or something!

“I do care.” I said softly.

“No you don’t!” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “No one does. Not anymore. Not since-” He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut as tears creeped out from under his close eyelids.

I reached nervously for his hand and was overjoyed when he let me have it. I pressed our palms together and tried to ignore the way our hands fit together like puzzle pieces. I put two fingers under his chin and lifted his head up. He opened his eyes and I was met with a dull, sad green. He had to look down at me and I tried not to let that intimidate me.

“Since what? You can tell me Harry.” I breathed, inching my hand over to his cheek.

“Since my parents died.” He said it so quietly I almost didn’t catch it.

“What happened to them?”

“I c-can’t- no.” I squeezed his hand when he started shaking.

The movement must have snapped him out of a reverie, because the next thing I knew he was jumping back and staring at me with wide, fearful eyes. I saw the signs of a panic attack as he ran into the barn. I sighed, letting him go. Maybe after he calmed down I could get him to talk to me. 

Why did I care so much anyways? It wasn’t like I had a crush on him or anything, not that there’s anything wrong with that. I wasn’t really straight, but i wasn’t gay either. I really didn’t care for the gender, as long as the person was what I wanted. My parents would never allow me to be with a boy anyways. It was frowned upon in our country.

I climbed up on the fence in Missy’s pasture and watched her graze for a few minutes. She really was graceful like my mum said. The way her coat shined made her look like a damaged angel and in a way I guess she was. They were both damaged, her and Harry. They were damaged angels. 

I looked around, making sure no one was around before jumping into the pasture and going up to her. She stood still as I petted her and talked to her softly. Her ears flicked forward at the sound of my voice and I swear I saw her eyes brighten.

“Why is Harry convinced that no one cares about him hmm? I know you do. You two have a special bond. I’ve never seen anything like it. And while we’re on the subject, why do you let me touch you and not anyone else besides Harry. What’s so special about me? Maybe it’s because I’m nice to him. Is that it?”

Missy pushed her nose into my palm and I took it as a yes. I fed her a leftover treat from my pocket and exited the pasture just as a few girls were coming in to get their horses. Some saddled up, while others went straight for the washrooms.

Zach came out shortly after and grinned when he saw me.

“Hey mate, we’re all goin’ on a trail ride, wanna come?”

I nodded my head silently and went to tack up Snowy without another word. I wasn’t feeling really great after my little moment with Harry. Why had I held his hand, why had I cupped his cheek, and more importantly, why did I want so badly to kiss him?


	7. Chapter 7

The trail ride seemed to take forever and I was worn out by the end of it. All I could think about was what Harry had said. I mean, how could he think no one cares about him? Does he really have that low of an opinion about himself. I’m not sure when it happened, but I cared about him. A lot. Probably more than I should.

I walked Snowy in a circle to cool him off and brushed the remnants of dirt off of him so he was clean again for inspections.

I grabbed my sketch book and circled around the woods until I had a clear view of Missy. I slid down against a tree trunk and slowly began sketching the outline of a horse. When I was finished with my drawing, I closed my book and headed back the stables. 

I ate lunch then had a nice chat with my mum and sisters. Since it was still a couple hours before dinner, I decided to take a quick nap.

After inspections I showered then went to dinner. I didn’t see Harry or Liam, or any of the staff for that matter. Only a few trainers remained with worried looks on their faces. It unnerved me for some odd reason, but I tried not to let it get to me.

**

Harry wasn’t at the barn the next morning and everything seemed to have a gloomy tone. It was as if all the happiness of the place had been sucked right out. Even the weather was overcast and looked sour.

Surprisingly, Missy was still in her pasture, but even she had a sad look in her eyes. She stood in the far back corner staring longingly at the woods. I tried calling her over to me, but she wouldn’t budge. She just stared sadly at the trees.

I went through the day normally, hoping I’d at least catch a glance of Harry so I’d know he was okay, but I never saw him. 

I found it strange that Niall wouldn’t touch his food at lunch. Every time I had seen him he was scarfing down food, so what had changed? Liam sat with his head down next to Niall and Zayn was just sitting quietly, sharing his ipod with Josh. It was weird, usually they would be chatting and laughing.

The trainers all seemed off during my lesson, like they weren’t completely focused on the task at hand. I was starting to get frustrated, what’s going on with everyone? And where’s Harry?

After I put Snowy away I snuck up to Harry’s room and peeked inside. He wasn’t there. I stormed back down the steps and went straight to Paul’s office. He wasn’t there either. Where is everyone? I marched back to my cabin and proceeded to scream into my pillow.

At dinner that night Paul caught me by the arm and dragged me outside. I rubbed the spot where he yanked me and scowled at him.

“What the hell is going on, why is everyone acting so weird, and where have you been?” 

“Harry’s missing.” 

My mind instantly went blank and the only thing I could focus on was Harry. It was likes someone in my head was constantly repeating a mantra of ‘harryharryharry’.

“What? Since when?” 

“Since last night. He just disappeared and now no one can find him, but we need to. There’s going to be a storm tonight and if he’s outside or lost he could get hurt. I’ve seen you talking to him a lot lately, so that’s why I’m trusting that you won’t make things worse. We need all the help we can get. Tonight all of the staff are going on a search. We will find Harry before the night is over. Now, go saddle up Snowy.”

“Yes sir.” I nodded and quickly ran off to get Snowy and myself ready.

All I could think about was Harry cold and alone some where about to freeze to death in the pouring rain. I knew it was summer, but I wasn’t thinking clearly. I was going to find Harry and I was going to bring him back.

**

Two hours later we were all riding off in different directions. Paul had given everyone walkie talkies and told us to call in if we found Harry. 

I trotted around the woods for about an hour, calling out his name every so often and keeping my eyes peeled for the curly haired boy. I never got an answer and I was starting to get worried. It was already raining lightly, but I knew it would be getting a lot worse soon.

“Louis!” I whipped my head around looking for the voice.

My face fell when I saw that it was only Natalie, one of the trainers. 

“We’ve gotta head back soon, the storm is getting closer. We have to find Harry!” She shouted over the rain. “Can you think of anywhere he would go?”

It hit me like a ton of bricks. The pond. I didn’t say anything else to Natasha, I just spun Snowy around and made him pick up a canter. We ungracefully bursted from the woods and I brought him to a trot. I scanned the area, looking for any sign of Harry, but it was dark and the rain wasn’t helping my vision either.

Lighting lit up the sky and in that brief second I spotted the lump huddled under a tree. I turned my walkie talkie on and reporte that I’d found him and would meet everyone back at the barn.

I dismounted and threw Snowy’s reins over a branch, before sprinting to the figure on the ground. I kneeled in front of him and called his name. He peeked over the tops of his knees and jumped when he saw me. 

“Harry, come one, we need to get you home. This storm’s only going to get worse.”

I touched his arm gently and his head snapped up. His bottom lip quivered and I realized he was crying, no, more like sobbing. Even through the rain, I could see the tears steadily slipping down his cheeks. 

He looked away, so I gently cupped his cheek in my palm. He met my eyes and I instantly wanted to wrap him up in my arms and never let go. 

“We need to get back. The rain-” 

Just then a loud boom of thunder sounded and Harry cringed, subtly leaning into my hand. My eyes widened in realization and I sighed.

“You’re scared.”

He nodded his head pathetically and my heart broke. He looked so ashamed of himself. I stood up and offered a hand out to him. He hesitantly took it and I pulled him to his feet. 

I started walking and his hand slipped away from mine. He scrambled towards me and laced our fingers together again. He looked up sheepishly and muttered an apology. I squeezed his hand in response and led him back to the tree where Snowy was tied.

“Okay you get on first.”

Harry didn’t answer me. I turned around and I would have laughed if we were in a different situation. His eyes were wide and he stood so still I would swear he was frozen. He looked a bit like a deer in headlights. 

“Harry, now is not the time. Just get on.”

“You d-don’t und-understand-d.” He stuttered.

“Come on, you can close your eyes and it’ll be over before you know it.” I tried to convince him.

“N-No.” Harry started backing away, but I held his hand tight, so he couldn’t go anywhere.

“Please Harry, I just want to get you home. Everything will be alright. I won’t let you get hurt, but you have to trust me.”

“Why should I trust you?” He spat. “You hated me when you first came here and now suddenly you care about me. Well, I’m calling bull shit. Go back to your castle, you don’t give a damn about me!” 

By the end of his little rant I was on the verge of tears. Mostly, because what he said was true. Well, the first part anyways. I treated him like shit before. He yanked his hand away from me and I suddenly felt the cold of the rain seeping through my clothes. I took a deep breath and scrubbed a hand over my face, clearing it momentarily of the water.

“If I didn’t care then I wouldn’t be out here in the pouring rain during a fucking thunderstorm trying to find your arse! Honestly, how can you even say that I don’t give a damn about you! I have tried so hard to get you to open up to me, but you won’t! You just keep in all the anger and sadness, and anyone can see that it’s tearing you apart. I get it, you’re upset that your family died, but that doesn’t give you the right to treat everyone like shit!” I yelled back.

Harry flinched, but I wasn’t sure if it was the thunder or myself that scared him. He looked up from the ground with a scowl. 

“Don't you dare talk about my family! You don’t know a damn thing!” He jabbed a finger at my chest, making me stumble back a few steps.

“Why can’t you just let me help you? That’s all I’m trying to do, but you just keep pushing me away! How do you think they would feel if they saw what you’ve become.”

Suddenly, Harry was hurtling himself at me and pinning me to the ground. I silently cursed his strength and height, giving him an advantage over me. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he held tight to my wrists which were pinned above my head.

“Shut. Up.” He growled.

“They died trying to save your horse, and now you won’t even ride her! They died for nothing!”

I felt an immense pain shoot through my cheek as Harry’s fist came down on my face. I stared up at him in shock as he aimed another punch to the same spot. The second time wasn’t as hard, but it still hurt like hell.

The breath was knocked out of me as Harry collapsed on me without warning. I grunted and was about to push him off, when I heard the boy start sobbing again, burying his face in my chest. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. He practically melted into me and I realized that not only did our hands fit together perfectly, so did our bodies. I let him lay there for a little while longer until he had calmed down some. 

A bolt of lighting reminded me of where we were and I pushed Harry off me gently. He looked hurt, but as soon as I pulled him to his feet a look of realization crossed his face.

He glanced to Snowy then back at me. I gave him a reassuring smile and reached my hand out to move his hair from his face. He silently walked over to Snowy and put his left foot in the stirrup. I moved behind him incase he fell, resting my hand on his hip lightly.

Once he was seated just behind the saddle, looking like a frightened kitten, I climbed on and sat in front of him. As soon as I picked up my reins two skinny arms wrapped around my waist and a front was pressed to my back. I could feel his face between my shoulder blades and his hands were shaking.

I felt guilty, but I pushed the guilt to the back of my mind as I stroked my thumb over the back of his hand. I kicked Snowy and he began moving. Harry’s arms tightened to the point where I could barely breathe, but I didn’t mind. 

I made sure Harry wasn’t going to fall off before I made Snowy pick up a canter. Harry’s grip never eased and his face never moved from it’s place between my shoulder blades. His hands were gripping tightly at the wet material of my shirt and he was shaking, but he didn’t dare move a muscle.

I spotted the lights at the barn as soon as we were out of the woods and I slowed Snowy down to a trot. Once I was close enough about ten hands reached for Harry at once, all pulling him in different directions, but he was still gripping to me tightly and a slight yelp came from behind me.

I backed Snowy up and everyone else backed away at the sudden movement. I met Liam’s eyes and nodded my head. Liam came forward and grabbed at Harry’s arm, tugging softly.

“Harry, let go. We’re here. You’re okay.” I murmured over my shoulder.

Harry released me with a sniffle and Liam helped him slide off. His knees gave out as soon as his feet hit the ground, but luckily Liam caught him and began leading him towards the barn.

I dismounted and Sherry, another trainer, took my reins. I gave her a questioning look and she just smiled sadly.

“Go take a hot shower and get some rest, I’ll take care of Snowy.”

I nodded and turned to walk away, but a yell stopped me.

“Wait!” Harry yelled, turning away from Liam and towards me. “Could you maybe get Missy? She’ll let you get her.”

“Of course. I’ll make sure she’s okay.” 

For the first time, I saw a genuine smile on Harry’s face but then he turned and it was gone. Liam led him back into the barn and I assume up to his room. 

I grabbed Missy’s halter and hopped over the gate. She was standing in the middle of the field, so I approached her carefully, not wanting to scare her. The rain was still coming down hard and every once in awhile a loud clap of thunder would reach my ears. I called her name a few times and then started rambling. It seemed to soothe her and she let me slip the halter over her nose then her ears.

I took hold of the noseband and tugged gently. She followed behind me quietly until another bolt of lightning shot through the sky. At this she shied away and bucked her back feet. I rested a hand on her neck and talked to her some more until she calmed down.

I grabbed a towel once we were back in her stall and dried her as much as possible, then used a curry comb to fluff up her hair so she’d dry faster. I gave her a few carrots, then with a final pat to her neck, I left.

Everyone in my cabin was asleep so I tried to stay quiet as I showered and climbed onto my bunk. 

I tried to sleep, but I couldn’t get Harry’s face out of my mind. It was then that I swore to myself, I was going to fix Harry Styles whether he liked it or not.


	8. Chapter 8

I slept in the next morning. I felt like I deserved a break after everything. 

When I finally decided to get up I pulled on some shorts and a blue t-shirt then went to the Dining Hall for lunch. I noticed Harry and Liam weren’t there, but I forced myself not to jump to conclusions. They were probably tending to the horses or something.

When it was time for my lesson I went out to the barn at tacked Snowy up while pretending to listen to whatever Zach was saying. He had been getting on my nerves lately. All he talked about were the girls and how much he hated Harry or Liam or any of the staff. I wanted to defend Harry, I just didn’t know how. So instead, I let him rant to me, eventually learning to tune him out.

I was glad when the lesson started and I had an excuse to get away from him, but I was also nervous. Today was the final day of tryouts for our teams and I really hoped I’d do well. I squirmed in my saddle and clucked my tongue at Snowy to move him forward.

Unfortunately today we were practicing jumping. They called out the course and one by one we went through it. Most of us cleared it, but a few poles were knocked down. I went clear my first round, but the second round I got too close to a jump and Snowy skidded to a halt, throwing me over his head.

I heard a crunch as my shoulder made contact with the ground and I let out a small cry of pain. Someone grabbed Snowy while Liam and Zayn helped me to my feet. I hissed when Liam grabbed my hurt arma little too tightly. Something told me he was doing it on purpose. I get the feeling he doesn’t like me very much.

They led me to the first aid room and seconds later Harry showed up. Liam and Zayn said something to him that I couldn’t hear and then they walked away, leaving him standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face. I wondered what they’d said to him.

“Somehow we keep ending up here.” He chuckled. “You should be more careful.”

“It’s not like I meant to fall off!” I said defensively.

“Well I sure hope not.” Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed.

This brought a small smile to my lips. He could be kind of funny when he wasn’t being a jackass.

“So, what did you hurt now?”

I pointed at my shoulder and he nodded. He bent over so he was at eye level with me and began prodding at my shoulder. I winced as he poked a particularly sore spot, but he didn’t seem to care and just kept examining my shoulder.

He put one hand under my bicep and applied pressure to the front of my shoulder with his other hand. Then he moved it in a circle a few times. I bit my lip to stop myself from yelling at him because it was extremely painful. He gave one final push then he released my arm.

He turned around and began rummaging through some boxes. He had a nice bum even though it was kind of small. Did I really just think that? I must have hit my head when I fell.

“Take off your shirt.”

I was glad he was turned around because panic was written all over my face. I’d seen Liam and Zayn and Niall shirtless and they were all much more toned than I was. Wait, why do I care? It’s just Harry. I played with the hem of my shirt nervously until Harry turned back around, giving me a curious look.

I snapped out of my daze and pulled my shirt over my head, holding it in my lap and doing my best to suck in the little pouch I had on my lower belly. Harry’s eyes roamed my torso and I felt self consciousness starting to kick in. He shook his head, blinking, then put his hand on my shoulder again, jabbing his thumb into it. 

I gasped and instinctively grabbed his hand that was hanging at his side. He froze and looked down at our hands, but my gaze was already there and I was freaking out. A warmth was spreading up my arm and my fingers felt tingly, almost numb.

It seemed like hours before I finally gathered myself enough to yank my hand away. My hand instantly felt cold and for some reason I missed holding his hand. What’s that about?

“Sorry, instinct I guess.” I mumbled, looking down at the shirt in my lap.

Harry didn’t say anything, but there was a deep blush on his cheeks, making me wonder if he felt the weird sensation too. He looked kind of adorable when he was blushing.

Bloody hell, I’m losing my mind. I just called a guy adorable. Who does that? 

I jumped as Harry snapped his fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts once again. I was was thinking so hard I didn’t even notice Harry putting some kind of blue tape on my shoulder.

“That should come off in a few days, but just take it easy yeah?”

I nodded and pulled my shirt over my head again. 

“So what’s the tape for anyways?”

“It should help relieve some of the pain, but it wouldn’t hurt to put some ice on it tonight before you go to bed.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s my job. Now go lay down or something, I’ll take care of Snowy.” He waved his hand and busied himself with putting some stuff up.

“Are we going to talk about last night?” I sighed.

Ever since I saw him the thought had been bugging me, but I was reluctant to say anything. I didn’t want him to ignore me again. I wasn’t too keen on getting yelled at again.

“What’s there to talk about?” He shrugged.

“Well for starters you could tell me why you ran away.” I started to cross my arms, but I stopped when pain shot up my arm and into my shoulder.

“It’s not like that.” 

He turned and he suddenly looked exhausted. I was actually surprised he hadn’t started yelling, but instead he spoke calmly and slowly.

“Then what’s it like?” I furrowed my eyebrows. “You were gone for two days and you didn’t bother telling anyone where you were going.”

“Look, I’ll explain later but right now I have to work.” His face hardened and he spun on his heel before I could reply.

It seems like things just keep getting worse.

**

I confronted Harry after dinner that night. I caught his arm while he was walking towards the barn, making him tense up, but he relaxed when he saw it was me. I don’t know why, but that made me happy. 

“I’m guessing you want to talk now?”

“Bingo.” 

I silently followed him to his room and sat across from him on the bed. He was quiet for a while, but I let him have time to gather his thoughts.

“I didn’t run away. I just needed some time to think, I was going to come home that night, but I fell asleep. I came back and ate something then went back out. Again, I was going to come home, but then it started raining and I got stuck.”

“You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but why were you so scared? It was just a thunderstorm.”

“There was a storm the night of the crash, so now everytime it rains I’m reminded of it.” He frowned.

I nodded and as ironic as it is, a boom of thunder startled us both. A brief look of fear passed Harry’s face and he subtly clutched the sheets on his bed with a white knuckled grip.

“You know you can talk to me right? I’m not the best advice giver, but I’ve been told I’m a great listener.” I grinned proudly.

“I-I know. I’m just not ready t-to talk about it.” 

“That’s okay, but let me know when you are.” 

I really wanted him to tell me everything, but I wasn’t going to push him. I knew he would tell me when he was ready.

The rain began pouring harder outside and Harry glanced nervously out the window. There was a knock at the door and then it opened, revealing Liam bundled up in a rain jacket.

He stopped when he saw me and looked at Harry then me. If looks could kill...

“You okay Haz? I came as soon as I realized it was raining.” Liam asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m good, but could you maybe come back later, Louis and I were having a conversation.” Harry gave him a sweet smile, but I could tell it was fake.

“If I leave I’m not coming back.” Liam scoffed. “It’s pouring outside.”

“You know I can’t sleep by myself when it rains.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “You always stay with me.”

“Why can’t Louis stay with you? You two seem pretty close now.” Liam growled.

Well that was a quick change. I’m starting to think Liam’s bipolar or something.

“What are you talking about?” Harry scoffed. “We’re constantly at each other’s throats!”

Well that hurt a little. I felt like I was intruding on their little squabble, but I was too scared to move.

“Since when did he become more important than me huh? Why do you talk to him more than you talk to me now? It took me a year to even get you to say something to me and yet you’re talking to him within three weeks?!” 

“Li-”

“I’ve always been there for you! I’m always there when you need a shoulder to cry on! I take care of you, but you’re too fucking blind to see the most obvious thing even when it’s right in front of your face.”

“Liam please, I don’t-”

“Do you have feelings for him?” He pointed in my direction and my eyes widened.

Harry’s answer seemed to take forever, and I found myself feeling disappointed at his response.

“What? No!” 

“I’ve known you long enough to know that you’re lying.” He seethed. “What’s so special about this prick? He’s a bastard who doesn’t deserve you!”

Well then, I know who I’m sending to the jail when I get back. Insulting the prince is a crime. At least it is in my world.

“Watch it Payne.” Harry hissed.

I was surprised at the sudden change in emotion, but all I could do was shrink back and try to make myself as unnoticeable as possible.

“See! You’re defending him.” 

“Yeah I am, and if you would take a minute to stop hating him you would see that he’s actually not that bad! You keep saying I should stay away from him, but I don’t understand why!”

“He forced you to get on a horse, punched you in the face, made you have a panic attack, yelled at you, called you a freak, and talked about you behind your back. You call that nice?” Liam yelled.

He’s not wrong, but I feel bad about all that. That makes it okay right?

“Why do you even care? Who I choose to be friends with is my decision not yours! Why can’t you just let me live my life for once! You’re not my mother!”

“Because I fucking love you and I want what’s best for you! I’m in love with you and you never noticed.”

At Liam’s confession jealousy pumped through my veins and I wanted to punch something. How dare he barge in here, yell at Harry, then tell him he loves him. That’s just wrong.

“And obviously I’m not your mother, since she’s dead! Thanks to you that is.” 

My heart clenched painfully as the tears spilled over onto Harry’s cheeks. 

I sprung up and stood in front of Liam, blocking him from Harry.

“I think you need to go.” I said sternly. “You’ve done enough.”

“And why should I listen to you?” Liam spat.

“Because he’s right.” Harry whimpered from behind me.

I gave him a ‘told you so’ look. He shoved my shoulder and I practically fell on top of Harry, but luckily I caught myself in time.

“Fine, but don’t bother asking for my help ever again Harry! I am so done with this. Oh, and Louis, go to hell!”

He slammed the door and then the room was quiet except for the quiet sobs leaving Harry’s lips.

"You should go." He muttered.

I sat down again and hesitantly laid my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere."

“Go. I don’t want you here!” He yelled.

“Harry, look at me.”

He looked up with teary eyes and I all but threw myself at him. He clutched at the front of my shirt as he let out a loud wail. 

“I’m not leaving you like this. Liam had no right to do that to you.”

I cursed under my breath as I heard the thunder again. Harry squirmed until he was practically sitting in my lap, but I didn't mind. I held him tighter and started rubbing soothing circles on his hack, trying to get him to calm down.

"I-I just lost the o-only friend I had." He cried. "He h-hates me."

“He doesn’t hate you. He’s just mad. I’m sure everything will be fine. Just give him a few days to calm down. Besides, I’m your friend, or I’d like to be.” 

He sniffled, nodded, then released me, laying down on his bed. I tucked him in, then crawled in next to him. I didn’t touch him incase he wanted to be left alone, but he surprised me by flipping over and resting his head on my chest. His curls tickled my chin and I grinned happily. It just felt right to be lying there like that.

“Thanks for staying.” 

“Anytime.”

Once I was sure he was asleep, I pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. As I closed my eyes, I missed the tiny smile that grew on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> A/N Hello guppies!!! So the next chapter will most likely be in Harry’s POV :D That's when you find out what Harry thinks about Liam loving him.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my new one shot I honestly think it’s one of the best things I’ve written...
> 
> Love you! Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to comment and/or give kudos! 
> 
> -Claire xx


	9. Chapter 9

Harry’s POV

When I woke up the next morning it was only because my alarm went off. I reluctantly rolled away from Louis and turned it off. It was still pouring outside and I wasn’t really in the mood to go feed the horses, so I grabbed my phone. I started to call Liam, but then I remembered our fight, so I called Niall instead.

“Hey, can you take care of the horses today. I’ll do yours Wednesday.” 

“Sure.” He grumbled.

“Thanks.”

I hung up and threw my phone back on the table and laid back down. When I looked to my right Louis was blinking sleepily back at me. I forced a smile down and cleared my throat.

“How’s your shoulder?”

“ ‘s a bit sore.” 

I almost groaned at how his voice sounded in the morning. I want to hate him so badly, but I just can’t. One minute he’s rude and snobby, then the next he’s sweet and caring. I’m just so confused.

“You should probably put some ice on it. I doubt there will be lessons today.” I inwardly smiled. That meant I could lay in bed all day.

“What time is it?”

“Five AM.”

Louis groaned loudly and pulled the covers over his head. 

“Why on Earth would you get up at 5AM?! That’s a crime to humanity.”

A surprised laugh escaped me and I slapped a hand over my mouth. I haven’t laughed in so long. Damn you Louis Tomlinson.

“Someone has to take care of the horses. Luckily Niall said he’d take my shift.” 

Louis peeked out from under the covers and I can honestly say it was adorable. I shifted further down under the covers, trying to get warm.

I was still reeling from my fight with Liam. How could he say all that to me. 

“Why do you do that?” 

“Do what?” My eyelids began to droop, so I let them fall closed.

“You’ll just be staring off into space, then you scrunch up your eyebrows and you get this blank look on your face.”

“Just thinking.” I shrugged.

We laid in silence for a while. Neither us us even moved. Louis was the one who eventually broke the silence.

“Do you like him back?” He blurted, showing his full face.

I was a little surprised at the sad yet hopeful look on his face. I watched his facial expression for a few more seconds before answering.

“Liam’s like my brother. I couldn’t ever like him that way. It just wouldn’t feel right.” I sighed.

Louis sighed too, but his was more of a relieved sigh. I was going to question him about that, but he rolled onto his side, facing away from me, before I could. I frowned.

I tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn’t seem to get comfortable, which was weird because I was always able to get comfortable. The worst part was that I couldn’t even take a sleeping pill because it was morning and that would throw my sleep schedule way off. 

I tugged gently on Louis’s arm and he finally rolled onto his back. He didn’t say anything, just layed there with his eyes closed, breathing silently.

I hesitantly rested my head on his good shoulder and splayed my hand across his chest for support. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled down at me.

“All you had to do was ask.”

“Shut up.” I slapped his chest lightly.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me even closer. I didn’t have the energy to protest so I let him pull me until I was practically on top of him and I couldn’t tell whose legs were whose. We were still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but neither of us cared.

He hummed contentedly and I felt a hand slip into my curls. My eyes instantly teared up as he rubbed my scalp gently. I heard a small gasp and then Louis was grabbing at my face and forcing me to look up at him. I noticed a few tears had spilled over onto his shirt.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Sorry.” I tried to pull my head away, but he held it tightly.

“Tell me.” He breathed.

I felt a little uncomfortable once I noticed how close our faces were. If I just puckered my lips we could be kissing. I really wanted to kiss him.

“It’s just,” I sniffed. “my mum used to do that whenever I couldn’t sleep. She- she would lay beside me and play with my hair until I fell a-asleep.”

Two thumbs came into my vision as they wiped at the tears rolling down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the fact that he was holding my face so delicately. One hand slipped to the back of my head and I knew what was about to happen. However, that didn’t make it any less shocking.

Something warm and slightly rough made contact with my own dry and cracked lips and I was immediately overwhelmed with senses. It was like everything had kicked into overdrive and all I could hear, see, smell, taste, and feel was Louis. I even forgot I was supposed to be kissing back for a few seconds. 

Louis tugged my hair lightly, trying to draw out a response from me. I snapped back into reality and moved my lips against his. The feeling was intense and I never wanted it to end. I felt his body leave the space beside me and the next thing I knew he was hovering over me and straddling my waist. I tangled one hand is his soft hair and rested the other on his shoulder as he continued to kiss me softly. 

It wasn’t like most kisses. It wasn’t rushed or messy, it was sweet and slow. It was perfect. We eventually had to part for air and when we did Louis laid back down beside me. I turned on my side and reached behind me. When I found his arm I pulled it over my waist.

He got the hint and curled around me from behind, effectively spooning me. I wiggled backwards a little so there was no space between our bodies. He kissed my temple and I grinned.

It’d been a long time since I’d felt so happy. 

**

The second time I woke up was when there was a loud knocking at the door. I saw that it was nearly ten in the morning. 

“What?” I yelled.

“Louis’s missing!” Zayn yelled.

Louis snorted from beside me. I sighed and pushed him off of me. I got up, stretched, then opened the door. Zayn started to come in, but he stopped when he spotted Louis lying on the bed. He stared at Louis for a few seconds, then his gaze shifted back to me.

“Harry-”

“He was just staying with me because it was raining and I wanted to make sure he didn’t have a concussion from his fall.”

He seemed lost in thought for a moment, but then a his face hardened and he glared at me.

“You really hurt Liam.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“I didn’t do anything to him! He was the one who came in here and started a fight!” I rolled my eyes

“He told you he loved you and all you did was defend Louis! How do you think that made him feel? He’s been in love with you for months!”

“What do you want me to say Zayn? Do you want me to confess my undying love for him? I don’t like him like that! Besides, he had no right dragging Louis into this! Ever since he got here all Liam has done is talk shit about him!” I yelled, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

“Did it ever occur to you that he was jealous? He thought you were replacing him!” 

“Since when does that give him the right to be rude to my friends?” I glared.

“So now he’s your friend? The first week he got here all you could talk about was how much you hated him!” Zayn gestured angrily at Louis.

“Things have changed.” I hissed.

“You're telling me.” 

Zayn turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him. I fell onto my bed and screamed into my pillow, letting out all of my frustration. I felt Louis’s small hand rest on my back, but I shrugged it off. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling blankly.

“Please just go.” 

He ducked his head and kissed my cheek before silently leaving the room. He looked back at me one last time before closing the door with a sad expression. I almost asked him to stay, but I stopped myself. As soon as the door shut I let the tears fall freely. 

The dam that had been holding everything back had finally broken. My best friend is in love with me. My friends hate me because I don’t love him back. In just three days it will have been three years since the accident. Paul wants me to sell Missy. And to make matters worse, I’m falling for Louis. What else can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So this was kinda short, but a lot happened. Let me know your thoughts. It can be about the kiss, Liam and Harry's fight, Zayn and harry's fight or anything else, just talk to me! I'd really like some feedback :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So school has started which means I have less time to update:( I will try my best and you guys are lucky because this story is my priority. Thanks for reading/commenting/voting/following I LOVE YOU!!!
> 
> Ps. What do you think of the new cover? Also what do you want to happen in this story? I want to hear your ideas.

Louis’s POV

I kissed him. He kissed me. We kissed. Our lips touched. I can’t even function properly right now. Why did I do that?! If my mum finds out I’m dead. The prince is not supposed to be gay. What am I going to do?

It’s been three hours and I’m still in shock. God, I feel like a stupid thirteen year old with a crush. We didn’t even talk about it. That’s really bugging me. What does it mean? Does he like me back or was he just tired and didn’t know what he was doing? I need to know.

I left my cabin and went to the barn. Harry wasn’t there, so I checked his room. Again he was gone. There was only one other place I could think of. I walked through the woods until I found the pond. Harry was lying in the grass beside his guitar with his hands neatly folded on his stomach.

He didn’t even flinch as I laid beside him. I watched him stare up at the sky for longer than I should have. He was just so enticing.

“We need to talk.” I said quietly.

He turned his head and faced me. His eyes were red and puffy so I assumed he’d been crying. 

“I like you Harry. Probably more than I should.”

“I like you too, but...” He trailed off and his eyes flickered back up towards the sky.

“But?” 

“I’m not really-, I- uhm, I can’t be in a relationship right now.” He stuttered.

“Why not?” I rolled onto my stomach and propped my head up on my elbows.

“I have a lot of personal issues, If you haven’t noticed.” 

“Doesn’t everyone?” I laughed. “Just give us a chance.”

“I said no!” Harry sat up and put his head in his hands. “I can’t. Trust me when I say you don’t want me.” 

I frowned and sat up. He turned his head away as a tear dripped down his cheek. 

“You are more than enough.”

It’s been awhile since I’d actually liked someone as much as I liked Harry. I wasn’t going to take no for an answer even if it meant my country would be ashamed of me. I’d keep it a secret for as long as possible then depending on how the people react, I’ll go from there.

“Harry?” I said softly. 

“I hate you.” He whispered. “I hate how you can just come here and make me fall for you like it’s nothing. I hate how you always seem to be around whenever I breakdown. I hate how much you care. I hate how ever since you came into my life everything’s been turned upside down. I hate how i want to hate you, but I can’t.” He hung his head as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

He sobbed quietly for a few minutes, and I could feel my heart breaking every second of it. When had I fallen so hard for him? Usually I only cared about myself, but with Harry I was a completely different person. It scared me. 

He looked up with a trembling bottom lip and my heart finally snapped in two.

“Why would you want me? I’m a mess. You’re the prince! You could have anyone you wanted.”

“You’re different. You’re the only one who treats me like a person and not the prince. I don’t want anyone else, I want you.” I cupped his cheek and his lip quivered again.

I kissed him gently and when I pulled away his eyes were still shut. I stroked my thumb across his cheekbone. I removed my hand from his face and wrapped it around his shoulders instead, scooting closer to him. He rested his head on my shoulder and we fell into a comfortable silence as we stared out over the water.

**

Harry and I sat by the pond for hours, without really saying anything. In a way, I was glad to not have to say anything. 

I was starting to think my mum was right about me coming here. It was nice to get away from my family. I know that sounds harsh, but being the prince can be overwhelming sometimes. It's nice to be able to just sit here with Harry and not have to say a word, but at the same time be completely comfortable.

Harry lifted his head from my shoulder and stood up after a while, offering his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. I didn’t let go of his hand as we walked back through the woods. Just before we reached the barn Harry stopped and turned to face me. He surprised me by brushing our lips together.

He smiled shyly and kept walking until we stepped out into the light.

We were almost at the barn when my phone began ringing. I slipped it out of my pocket and groaned.

“I have to take this. I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Yeah.” He frowned a little.

I craned my neck to kiss his cheek and a light blush spread across his cheeks. I smiled at him before going back to my cabin and answering my phone.

“Hey mum!” 

“Someone’s happy.” My mom said in an amused tone. “Did you get on team 1?”

I furrowed my eyebrows. I had been so distracted by Harry that I completely forgot about the teams.

“They’re going to tell us tonight at dinner I think.”

“Well be sure to let me know. I was just calling to tell you that your father has been admitted to the hospital.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Nothing serious, he just had a bad fall. His arm is broken but other than that he’s fine.”

“Tell him I hope he feels better.” I frowned.

“Will do. Do you feel like talking to the girls? They miss you.”

“Sure.”

By the time I had caught up with all of my sisters it was time for dinner. I was already a few minutes late, so I went straight to the dining hall. I spotted Harry, Niall, and Josh sitting at a table towards the back. I waved then got in line to get my food. 

Once I had my tray I took the seat beside Harry. He smiled weakly at me, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hey Louis.” Niall said cheerily.

“Hey Niall.” I faked enthusiasm.

It was quiet and awkward for the first few minutes, and everyone just kind of ate their food and shared nervous glances.

I glanced at Harry to see that he had his head turned slightly and he was staring at the table were Zayn and Liam sat. He turned back around and looked down at his tray where he was pushing the food around with his fork.

I rested my hand on his thigh comfortingly and he subtly leaned towards me.

“Harry don’t let them get to you. They’re just being pricks.” Josh sighed.

Harry looked back at them again, then turned completely in his seat so he could no longer see their table. I patted his thigh and he turned his head towards me. I leaned in and quickly pecked his lips. I was still nervous to kiss him, or even be with him, in public, but he just looked so sad and I couldn’t help it.

“Attention everyone!” Paul yelled.

Everyone’s eyes flashed to the table he was standing on and he cleared his throat before holding up a clipboard.

“Team 1. Brown, Burt, Covert, Duflo, Fredrickson, Garl, Messer, Rotner, Simmons, and Tomlinson. The rest of you are on Team 2.”

Cheers erupted around the room and a big smile made it’s way onto my face. I did it!

“To celebrate we are having ice cream!”

The cheers grew louder and I turned to face Harry. He was grinning, but it was obvious that it was forced. He looked exhausted. I felt my happiness slowly starting to decrease.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks, you want to go get some ice cream?” I said in an effort to cheer him up. Ice cream always makes me feel better. 

Niall and Josh watched us silently from across the table. I saw them whispering to each other after we kissed, but I didn’t call them out on it. There was no point.

“I might go later when the line is shorter or something.” He shrugged.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” I lowered my voice so only he could hear me, which wasn’t hard in the noisy room.

He nodded, but I still wasn’t convinced. 

When I got to the front of the line I got two spoons and extra ice cream after telling the cooks I would be sharing with Harry.

I set the bowl down and Niall cackled. 

“You must really like ice cream!”

“Shut up, I was going to share with Harry.” I stuck my tongue out at him and he did it back.

Harry looked up from his lap and met my eyes. He hesitantly took the extra spoon and scooped some ice cream into his mouth. He actually looked a little happier. We shared the ice cream until it was gone as we chatted with Niall and Josh. Once we had gotten past the awkwardness it wasn’t so bad. They were pretty cool lads. 

When I had finished Harry and I walked ahead of Niall and Josh back towards our rooms.

When we stopped at my cabin I went to kiss Harry on the lips, but he turned his head at the last second. I frowned a bit, but he nodded his head to the right. I looked over my shoulder at Zach. He was glaring at me, then he stalked off into the cabin. I sighed and turned back to Harry.

“Good night.”

“Night.” He murmured, walking away.

I entered the cabin and everyone quieted down. A few guys started whispering to their friends, but their eyes kept flickering back to me. I knew that Zach had told them something. Zach shoved Daniel aside and marched up to me.

“I saw you sitting with that faggot at dinner, and then you kissed him. What the hell is wrong with you? Don’t tell me our prince is a fucking faggot.”

“Nothing is wrong with me.” I scoffed. “I like him, he likes me. End of story. And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t use that word.” I stalked over to the bathroom and hopped into the shower before he could reply.

I dressed quickly and hurried past Zach’s bed and got into mine. I was almost asleep when I felt my blanket being ripped from my body. I sat up and swatted in the direction it went, but no one was there. I grudgingly climbed off my bunk and picked up my blanket from the floor.

When I stood up I came face to face with Zach. He spit in my face and shoved me onto the boy in the bottom bunk. I jumped back up and tackled him to the ground but he rolled us over and pinned me. He released one arm and used his fist to knock my jaw to the side. I kicked him off of me and kicked him in the stomach once I stood up.

He got back up and we started punching and kicking blindly, not realizing that two trainers had come into the room.

They pulled us apart, but we were still trying to get at each other.

“Boys!” Natalie shouted. “That’s enough!”

“Louis, come with me. I’ll deal with you later.” Sherrie pointed a stern finger at Zach, then dragged me from the room.

“Where are we going?”

“You’re sleeping in the staff house tonight.”

“What? No!” I yanked my arm away and planted my feet on the ground.

There was no way I was going to stay in the same house as Zayn, Liam, Paul, and all the trainers. I shuddered at the thought.

“Well you can’t stay in your cabin! You and Zach will end up killing each other.”

“Then I’ll just stay with Harry!” I rolled my eyes. “I’m not a child. I don’t need to be watched.”

“I don’t think Harry would like that very much.” She scowled.

“Trust me, he won’t mind at all.” 

She huffed and led me back to the barn and up the steps. She knocked on the door and a few shuffling sounds came from the other side. Then the door opened, revealing a tired looking Harry wearing only boxers and a loose t-shirt.

“Louis got himself into a fight and he refuses to stay in the house, but he needs to be separated from Zach. Would it be alright if he stays in here until we figure out what to do?” 

“Whatever.” He shrugged.

He walked back to his bed and collapsed onto the middle of it. I chuckled lightly and smirked at Sherrie before entering the room. I shut the door behind me.

“I’m just gonna use the restroom then I’ll be back.”

I relieved myself, then dabbed a damp rag at a cut on my lip. Other than a couple bruises, I wasn’t hurt.

I crawled into bed next to Harry and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He mumbled something incoherent, so I just hummed in response. 

“You’re not even going to ask about the fight?” I grinned against his back.

He turned over and face me.

“Zach’s a dick, I’m tired, and you seem fine, so I’m not worried about it.” He shrugged, tracing patterns on my bare chest with his index finger and creating goosebumps wherever his fingers touched. “You shouldn’t be either.”

I rested my chin on the top of his head and sighed heavily.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?” He smirked.

I slapped his shoulder jokingly and he laughed quietly, well really it was more like a puff of air. 

I tried to ignore the tingling sensations as Harry’s bare leg rubbed against mine under the sheets. I still think it’s weird that I feel this way about him of all people. I mean, I hated him when I first came here and now look where we are. Everything just changed so quickly.

I heard soft snores coming from Harry and I smiled to myself. I did briefly wonder why he seemed so tired earlier, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and forced myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Guess who's going to see This Is Us tonight?!! This girl!! whoop whoop:)
> 
> Check out my new story, Acting The Part.
> 
> Feedback please! I need to know your thoughts so I can make the story better.

Eventually the light streaming in through the window woke me up. I rolled over in my bed and yawned, slowly opening my eyes. I glanced around the room and my eyes widened a bit more when I realized I was in Harry’s room. I looked around for him, but he wasn’t there.

I rolled out of bed and stretched before going into Harry’s bathroom. I found an extra toothbrush under the sink and brushed my teeth. I ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to tame it, then peed, washed my hands, and returned to his room.

I realized I was still shirtless from the night before, Sherrie didn’t give me time to grab a shirt, so I picked up one from a pile of clean clothes on a chair. It was just a simple black t shirt with some graphic on it. It looked kind of weird with my Navy pajama pants, but I just needed to get back to my cabin to change.

I traveled down the stairs and into the barn where I heard a sweet and familiar voice coming from one of the stalls. I tip toed down the aisle until I was standing outside of a stall listening to Harry sing while he mucked out the stall. He turned to dump the horse poop into a wheelbarrow and when he saw me he jumped and nearly dropped the pitchfork.

“Jesus Louis you scar- Is that my shirt?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind, I just didn’t want to walk back to my cabin shirtless. I’ll give it back after I change.” I looked down at the shirt and smiled softly.

Secretly, I wanted to keep it. It smelt like Harry and I wasn’t sure why, but it made me feel calm.

“No, it’s fine. Just make sure you give it back, it’s one of my favorites.” 

He didn’t say anything else as he turned to finish mucking out the stalls, so I let him be. I went back to my cabin and changed into some jeans, but kept the shirt on. I just couldn’t bring myself to take it off yet. 

It was Saturday which meant there were no lessons, but that also meant I would have nothing to do. Now that Zach and I were fighting I had no one to hang out with. Harry had to work and so did Niall and Josh. I could always bug Harry, but he’s been acting weird lately and I don’t want to make things worse.

I picked up my sketchbook and walked out to the barn. I sat on the fence that enclosed the pasture where all the horses were chomping boredly at the grass. I lifted my pencil to the paper and began sketching. It was a little difficult because the horses kept moving, but I managed.

I nearly fell off the fence when Harry’s deep voice sounded from behind me. He reached out to grab my shoulder and pulled me back while laughing. I glared at him. His eyes switched to the book in my hand and I instinctively clutched it to my chest. He raised an eyebrow and climbed onto the fence next to me.

“I wanna see. That one you were just drawing was really good.” His eyes softened and he lowered his voice to a whisper. “Please.”

I couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes, so I reluctantly handed him my sketchbook. I just hoped he wouldn’t freak out too much.

He gently flipped through the pages as if he were afraid he was going to rip them or something. The first few drawings were just nature. Most of them were actually. I started getting nervous as he got closer to the middle. He kept his face passive as he flipped through and I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

Then it happened, he flipped the page and I heard his breath hitch. He glanced at me, then back to the drawing of himself playing his guitar by the lake.

“Oh god, you think I’m some kind of stalker now don’t you.” I groaned. “I swear I wasn’t spying on you. I was just walking, but then I heard you singing and I-”

My words were cut off as Harry pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. I was a little shocked, but I kissed back. When we parted a smile was plastered on his face. It was one of the few times his smile was genuine. I felt great knowing that I was the one who made him smile like that.

“You’re not mad?” I asked breathlessly.

“Why would I be mad? This is brilliant. You’ve got a lot of talent.” He paused and squinted his eyes. “Does my hair really look like that?” 

A surprised laugh escaped me and I shook my head. “I may have exaggerated the curls a little.”

His smile didn’t disappear as he flipped the page. It widened when he saw the drawing of Missy. He flipped through a few more pages of drawings but then stopped at the next one of him. The picture was of him that night Liam yelled at him. I was lying in his bed with him. He was wrapped up in my arms and I was looking down at him with a pained expression. Tears were streaming down his face, although his eyes were tightly shut, and his hand was clutching at the front of my shirt. 

He ran a finger over the page and I watched carefully for any emotion. 

“Can I uhm, keep this?” He asked shyly.

I carefully took the book from his hands and tore out the page. I handed it to him and he took it without looking at me. He swung his feet back and forth slowly and stared at the ground.

“Tomorrow is the three year anniversary of my mum and sister’s death, soI’m going to Holmes Chapel in the morning to visit their graves.” He paused and looked at me. “I’d really like you to go with me.”

“Yeah, of course.”

He smiled softly at me and I returned it. I jumped off the fence and held my hand out to him. He took it and hopped off the fence, landing next to me. 

We walked back to the barn and Harry took me up to his room. Once we were up there he grabbed his laptop and sat on his bed. I sat beside him and looked over at the screen.

He pulled up his files then clicked one that said ‘untitled’. He clicked a certain picture and it popped up bigger.

It was a middle aged woman, a teenage girl, and a younger version of Harry.

“That’s my mum, Anne.” He pointed to the dark haired woman. “And that’s my sister, Gemma. Her hair is naturally the same color as mine, but she always dyed it dirty blonde.”

I tilted the screen so I could see better. The resemblance they all shared was uncanny. 

He was staring fondly at the screen and soon he started flipping through the pictures. Each one seemed to have a story and I listened attentively as he told me each and every one. With each picture I learned more about the boy Harry used to be.

We looked through all the pictures, but I noticed there were two he refused to pull up, ‘Horseback Riding’, It was the only one that had a title, and another ‘untitled’.

Somehow we ended up in our current position with Harry resting his upper half against my chest and my arm behind his neck. He was telling me a story about how he and his sister had gone swimming in a lake and ended up getting covered in leeches. 

I stopped laughing just long enough to acknowledge someone had walked in the room. Harry and I both looked up as Paul shuffled his feet awkwardly. He looked utterly confused.

“I need to talk to you for a second.” Paul coughed.

Harry handed his laptop to me then stood up and followed Paul out of the room. I took the opportunity to open the file with his horseback pictures in it. I clicked the first one and smiled. It was Harry standing by Missy with a blue ribbon attached to her bridle. He looked like a little kid with candy. 

I clicked the next arrow and another picture of Harry and Missy clearing a fence appeared. The fence had to be at least four feet and Harry couldn’t have been older than fourteen, yet they looked so graceful. Even my father’s best riders couldn’t jump that cleanly when they were young. It made me wonder what he would ride like now that he was older.

The next one was a video, so I clicked play. Every jump had the olympic symbol on it, so I concluded that was what it was from. An announcer called Harry’s name, stated that he was sixteen, the youngest rider in the competition. Then he gave some background information on Harry and Missy. A bell chimed and Harry nudged Missy. She trotted around the ring once, then he turned her and they started the course. It was a total of thirteen jumps and he cleared every single one with no faults. Although Missy’s back hoof clipped the sixth jump, the pole didn’t fall, so there were no faults. 

They cleared the last jump with a foot to spare and as soon as Harry sat up he was back down again, patting at Missy and fist pumping the air. The camera zoomed in on his face and I thought it would split in half from the size of the smile on his face. Then the camera flashed to his mum and sister who were hugging each other and screaming. It was a heartwarming sight.

The camera went black as Harry exited the ring and his score came up on the big screen, putting him in third place. I closed the window and tried to find his cross country course that determined his final placing, but it wasn’t on the computer. 

I noticed a second file a ways down with a little lock beside the name. My curiosity got the best of me, so I clicked it and began trying different passwords. Missy didn’t work, so I tried Anne, then Gemma. I sighed when none of them worked and then a thought occurred to me. I typed in Mystique and clicked enter. I mentally cheered when it let me into the file, but my heart fell as soon as I saw what was in the file.

They were pictures from that night. One picture showed the wreck. The car and trailer were turned over on their side and seemed to have rolled, judging by how smashed they were. Then there was a picture of a lifeless body being lifted from the car by a firemen. I couldn’t tell who it was because of all the blood, but I knew it had to be either Gemma or Anne. Then two other bodies were pulled and I recognized one as Harry, but only because his eyes were open. 

He had seen the whole thing. I felt my heart shatter as I flipped to the next picture. Two firemen were holding Harry back and his mouth was open, his eyes were wide, and he was thrashing against their grips. His was looking at a stretcher where his mum lay as a parametric covered her with a white sheet.

In the next picture he was on the ground, curled in on himself and all the officers were staring down at him sadly. 

Missy was strung up in some kind of harness in the next one. Her leg was wrapped in green bandages and her body was covered in cuts and blood. Her eyes were wide and fearful and her mane and tail were tangled and matted.

I skipped through a bunch of pictures of the vets treating Missy, but I stopped when I saw one of Harry lying in a hospital bed with bandages covering the majority of his body. He looked so small and helpless. I just wanted to go hug him and never let him go. 

I couldn’t look at any more after that. Tears had started rolling down my cheeks and I didn’t want Harry to know I had been snooping. I promised I’d let him tell me what happened. 

I set the laptop down on the bed and went into the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. When the redness had subsided I went back in the room to wait for Harry.

When he finally returned he faked a smile and said that Paul said it was okay if I went with him to Holmes Chapel. Something seemed off about him though, but I just couldn’t put my finger on it. He was fine a little while ago, and now he’s back to this depressed state.

I tried to think of something I could do to make him happy, but nothing came to mind. He sat beside me on the bed and we returned to our previous positions. He seemed to lighten up after that.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Harry turned his head to look at me.

I nodded and grabbed his laptop. I went onto Netflix and found a movie that looked interesting enough. Harry got up to turn off the lights then returned to me and I started the movie.


	12. Chapter 12

“Harry.” I whispered in a sing song voice. I shook his shoulder gently, but he just muttered something incoherent and rolled over. “Wake up.” I whined. 

He blinked open his eyes and slowly sat up, rubbing at his face. “What time is it?”

“7:20.” 

He sighed heavily before standing. He grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and shimmied into them. I laughed a little when he wiggled his bum to make them fit right. He disappeared into the bathroom for awhile, so I got up as well and went back to my cabin to get some fresh clothes. I also packed a change of clothes into my suitcase and carried it back with me. Harry was still in the bathroom when I returned so I sat on his bed to wait.

After fifteen minutes he was still in there, so I decided to go check on him. I pushed open the door slowly and looked inside. I sighed when I saw Harry. He was standing in front of the mirror staring blankly at his shirtless torso. I sucked in a surprised breath when I examined him. Apparently all that hard work had given him muscles, because he had a faint outline of abs and his biceps weren’t bad either. What really surprised me though, was when I saw the pale pink scars that littered his pale skin. A few were raised, but most of them were flat. 

He jumped when he noticed me and reached behind him to grab a towel. He covered his chest with it and stared at me with a fearful look on his face, backing up until he hit the wall.

I carefully took the towel from his shaking fingers and let it fall to the ground. He gulped and his head fell forward. I reached out carefully and rested my hands on his hips, then I slowly trailed my fingers up his sides and out across his chest, feeling all the scars and realizing there were a lot more than I originally thought. I moved down over his stomach and stopped at the waistband of his boxers. I could see the start of another scar on his right hip. 

I saw a flash of images in my mind in which Harry was being pulled from the car and his white shirt was stained red with blood. The glass must have shattered and hit him. I slid my hand around to his back and pulled him against me as his body shook violently. Everything made so much sense now. That’s why he never took his shirt off! An unexpected tear slid down my cheek and my eyes widened.

I never cry, especially not for somebody besides myself. Eventually Harry started to hug me back and I felt a few tears drop onto my shoulder as his breathing grew labored. 

He shuddered as he leaned back and when he looked me in the eyes again I wanted to cry some more. You could practically feel the pain radiating off of him. He slid to the floor and buried his head in his hands. I realized he was having another panic attack, so I sat beside him and ran my fingers through his soft hair until he had calmed down some.

“How did you get those scars?” I murmured. He lifted his head and I slid my hand down to cup his cheek. He leaned into the touch and sighed.

“When the car crashed all the glass shattered, and the three bigger ones on my back are from the surgery it took to fix my spine.”

His face was blank and emotionless as he spoke and his eyes never met mine. He just stared at the door. It was like he was an empty shell. 

“We need to leave soon.” He picked up his discarded shirt and slipped it back over his head, before standing, acting like nothing had happened.

I followed him out and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. He stuffed some clothes into a bag along with his laptop and charger and his phone charger. I realized I’d forgotten mine, but I knew he’d let me borrow his if I needed it. 

He zipped up the bag then searched through some papers on his desk until he found a set of car keys. He slipped them into his pocket along with his phone then turned to me.

“Ready?” His cleared his throat.

I nodded and we walked together out of his room. We stopped at Paul’s office to let him know we were leaving then we found the small silver car. I stopped Harry a few feet away and held out my hand. He raised an eyebrow, so I rolled my eyes and reached into his pocket to get the keys. 

“Hey! Who said you were going to drive?” He scrunched up his face adorably.

“I did.” I smirked, throwing my bag into the back seat. “You need to relax, maybe even take a nap. You didn’t sleep at all last night.”

“How did you know that?”

“Because you talk in your sleep and move around like a worm, but last night you were still and silent.”

He looked like he was going to say something else, but he shook his head and dropped into the passenger seat. 

I smirked triumphantly and slid into the driver’s seat, starting the engine. 

“I’m surprised you know how to drive. I thought you had people to drive you everywhere.”

It took me a minute to figure out what he was talking about. Whenever I’m around Harry I forget that I’m actually the prince. I scowled at him and he smirked.

“I can do things on my own. I’m not some stuck up brat.”

“Whatever you say, Princess.”

I was about to say something particularly nasty, but my conscience reminded me what day it was and that I needed to cut Harry some slack, so I shut my mouth and focused on the road.

**

Harry was silent the rest of the way. He just stared out the window and occasionally he would change the radio station. I glanced over every once in awhile to make sure he was okay.

Once we entered Holmes Chapel he sat up a little straighter, although he looked sort of like he was going to be sick. I rested my hand on his in an attempt to soothe him, but it only seemed to make things worse.

“C-can you pull o-over?” He croaked.

As soon as the car stopped he wrenched open the door and stumbled a few feet, before puking. I raced to his side and pushed back his curls as he threw up what was left in his stomach. He gagged for a few minutes but nothing more came up, so I led him away from the puke and had him sit down in the grass. I ran back to the car and grabbed my bottle of water from the cup holder. I handed it to him and he took a gulp, swishing it around in his mouth. He spit it out onto the ground and wiped his teary eyes with the back of his hand.

“ ‘m sorry. I-I can’t-” He broke off with a sob and pulled his knees to his chest.

“Come on Harry, let’s go find the hotel then you can take a hot shower and a nice nap.” I grabbed his arm and attempted to get him to stand up, but he yanked his arm away.

“I-I shouldn’t have brought you h-here! I-I shouldn’t have let you see the s-scars! I shouldn’t h-have let you get this close to m-me!” He practically screamed. 

“Well there’s nothing you can do about it now. I’m here to stay.” I squeezed his arm gently.

“Why? Why would you want me? I’m not okay. I’m not hot, or smart, or funny, or anything!”

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. There was no point in arguing with him, not when he was like this. I opened my eyes and slipped my hands under him. I carried him back to the car while he cried into my shirt and set him down in his seat carefully. He whimpered when I let go, so I kissed his forehead and jogged around the car to get to my seat.

I held his hand once I was settled and started the car again. It was another half hour before I found the hotel we were staying at and by then Harry’s sobs had reduced to sniffles.

We got out of the car and I located the front desk. Harry’s blank face had returned and he followed me wordlessly. 

The receptionist handed me a key and I thanked her as we walked towards the elevators. I pressed the button for the fourth floor and waited.

Finding the room proved to be a little difficult since Harry was walking so slow and we passed it three times. I dropped my bag onto the floor and looked around the room. Harry just sat on the bed and stared at the wall, looking like a lost puppy. 

“I’m going to get us some food? What do you want?”

He shrugged in response. I didn’t think I’d be getting a real answer from him anytime soon, so I kissed his cheek then left.

I picked up some fried chicken and some sodas and went back to the room. Harry was still sitting on the bed staring at the wall and I could tell he hadn’t moved. 

I set the food down and kneeled in front of him, making him look at me. Although his eyes were looking at me it was like he was in a faraway place and only his body remained in my world.

“Harry?” I asked quietly. “You need to shower, and eat something, then you can go to sleep. Or did you want to go to the cemetery tonight?”

He stiffened at the mention of the cemetery and his eyes physically dulled, but he still didn’t say anything. I stood up and tugged him into the bathroom. I started the water and watched as Harry stared at the sink.

I walked up behind him and carefully lifted his shirt over his head. Then I unbuttoned his pants and slid them down as well.

“The water should be warm enough now.” I left the bathroom, but stayed by the door to listen. I didn’t hear any shuffling or anything, so I knocked on the door. “Harry, are you in the shower?”

I didn’t get a reply, so I shoved open the door again. Harry was now staring at his reflection just like he was earlier. I tried to get his attention, but he ignored me even when I practically shouted his name into his ear. 

Finally, I got an idea. Ipulled my shirt over my head and removed my pants. I expected a scowl or something, but he didn’t even look at me. I guided him into the shower and forced him under the water. My boxers were really uncomfortable once they got wet, but I didn’t want to make Harry feel awkward by taking them off. 

I turned Harry around and grabbed one of the little bottles of shampoo from the side. I squirted some onto my palm and worked it into his hair. I made him face me again and I lifted my clean hand above his eyes as my other hand tilted his head backwards so the water could wash out the shampoo.

I quickly washed my own hair and rinsed it, then shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. I handed Harry a towel and he wrapped it around his waist like I had done. If the situation were different I would most likely be getting hard after seeing how his boxers clung and his wet torso, but all I could feel was empathy for the boy.

I gave him a clean shirt and he put it on without my help. It was something. At least he was reacting a little more now. He pulled off his boxers and I focused on putting my own clothes on, which was really just a pair of boxers and some pajama bottoms.

We sat on the bed and I pulled out the chicken, handing him two pieces and a coke. He took a tiny bite from the piece of chicken, but I was just glad he was eating. We finished the meal silently then I got up to throw away our trash. When I came back he was lying on his back with his hands folded neatly on his stomach.

I crawled onto the bed and hovered over him. He blinked up at me before his eyes focused on my face

“I want to go to the cemetery tonight. I always go at six.”

“What do you want to do for the next three hours then?” I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, trying to make him smile.

He shrugged, but his arms came up to wrap around my neck. I brushed our lips together gently at first, but he didn’t respond as I’d hoped. I nudged his lips and he finally started to kiss me back. I was hoping a good make out session would get his mind off of things for a little while. 

I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he eagerly opened up his mouth to let me inside. I swirled my tongue around his then licked at the roof of his mouth and his teeth. He moaned softly and I felt it go straight to my groin. A few more groans fell from his lips and I could feel him starting to get hard as well. A desperate whine escaped me when he kicked his leg up and his thigh pressed against my groin.

I broke the kiss to catch my breath and circled my hips. I groaned at the heat pooling in my stomach as Harry attached his lips to my neck. He found my sweet spot in record time and made a quick lovebite there. It was hard to believe that we’d only been dating for four days and we were already getting intimate, but to be fair, we had known each other for a month now.

I kissed him again, harder this time, and palmed at his crotch. He moaned aloud and thrust up into my hand. I applied more pressure and slid my hand up and down the outline of his cock. At the same time, I ground down onto his thigh and sighed in pleasure. I pinned his hands above his head and lined our crotches up, before rotating my hips. He responded immediately, bucking his hips up to get more friction. I locked my lips around his tongue and sucked on it, and at that his body jerked and I felt something wet on the front of my pants. At the realization that I had made him come without even touching him and seeing his blissed out expression I came too. I collapsed beside him, too tired to move any further. He shifted his hips uncomfortably and eventually got up to get a rag. I assumed he cleaned himself up in the bathroom, because he tossed a rag at me, then slipped on a clean pair of boxers. 

I cleaned the stickiness off of myself, then got some new boxers. I had only brought one pair of pajama bottoms so I had to go without.

“That was- I-I’ve never got off like that.” I breathed.

“Me either.” He admitted sheepishly, lying beside me and wiggling under the covers. He grabbed his phone and put in an alarm for six o’clock then I took it from him and entered his number into my phone. He set it back down and curled into my side, as wrapped him up in my arms and pulled him as close as possible. I fell asleep feeling his warm breath against my neck.


	13. Chapter 13

The next time I woke up Harry was gone. I rolled out of bed as I scrubbed a hand over my face. It was already eight o’clock. I was surprised Harry’s alarm didn’t wake me up. 

I put on my jeans and a t-shirt, then looked on my phone for where the cemetery was. It wasn’t far from the hotel, so it made sense when I saw Harry’s car still parked outside. I decided to drive, considering how lazy I am. 

It was dark and the headlights weren’t very bright, but I eventually found the cemetery. I pulled into the parking lot. Luckily he had a flashlight in his glove compartment, so I grabbed that and got out of the car.

The light landed on something white crouched on the ground by two headstones. I sighed as I sat next to him, but he didn’t look up. He stared straight ahead blankly.

I scooted closer and slipped my arm around his waist. He finally looked at me. I thought he would be crying or something, but his face showed no emotion. It was just the blank state he always used when he didn’t want to let anyone in.

I pulled him back with me until we were lying on our backs in the grassn. He grunted in protest, so I rested my head on his shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw. He seemed to relax after that. After a while of quiet peacefulness I pointed up at the sky.

“Those stars look like a top hat.”

It was quiet again for a few minutes then Harry spoke up. “Those look like a cat.”

“They do not.” I snorted. “It’s just a big blob of stars.”

He thumped me on the nose and I frowned. He smiled a little and kissed my pouty bottom lip. 

We layed there for hours, just looking at the stars. It was kind of insane actually. We were laying down in the grass in a cemetery laughing at things we pointed out in the stars or making up stories about them. It was perfect.

**

“There you are! I’ve been calling you for the past two hours!” Paul frowned at Harry.

He shut the car door and he visibly shrunk back. Paul took a deep breath. “There’s something wrong with Missy.”

Harry took a step towards Paul with a nervous look on his face. “What do you mean?”

I stepped up beside him and laced our fingers together, trying to offer him comfort. He glanced briefly at me, but he turned his head towards Paul as soon as he spoke again. 

“I’m not really sure to be honest.” Paul scratched the back of his head. “She won’t eat, she won’t come out of the stall, and she won’t even eat her treats. At first I thought maybe she just missed you, but it keeps getting worse. She just stands in the back of the stall with her head down. She went out the very first day and ever since she’s stayed in.”

Harry took off at a jog to the barn and I was right behind him. 

Just like Paul said, Missy was standing in the back corner with her head down and her food was untouched. 

Harry unclipped the lock and she cowered against the far wall. His eyebrows furrowed and he stepped into the stall carefully, as if he was treading on thin ice. He stretched his arm out slowly and trailed his fingertips along her side. 

She jumped back, letting out a high pitched whinny. When she hit the wall, she got even more terrified. Before I could do anything, her back hooves were off the ground and Harry was flying backwards. I ran forward as quickly as I could, but I wasn’t fast enough. She reared up into the air and her front left hoof came down hard on his ankle.

I flinched at the audible crack and Harry’s pained scream. I grabbed him under the arms and dragged him out of the reach of Missy’s hooves. I tried to pick him up, but his face scrunched up and he grabbed my arm to stop me. I took one look at his face and knew he wasn’t going anywhere for a while, so I sat down in the aisle and laid his head in my lap. He pressed his face into my stomach to muffle his crying. I carefully took his phone from his pocket and he smiled a little.

“Now’s not the time to be feeling me up.”

I pinched his thigh and he sighed. His crying had reduced to sniffles and the occasional whimper. Missy had quieted down, but she was still breathing heavily and watching us closely.

I found Paul’s contact and dialed his number, pressing the phone to my ear. The words fell out of my mouth before I could process them. All I know is that Paul was dropping to the ground on the other side of Harry in the next few minutes.

“Oh Harry.” He sighed. “I’ve called the doctor, he should be here any minute.”

I raked my fingers through the sweaty mass of his hair, fighting back the grimace when my hand came out wet. He nudged his nose against my thigh, so I continued to run my fingers through his curls.

“I just heard Doc’s truck. I’ll be right back.” Paul said quietly.

He came back a few minutes later with a short brunette following him. He knelt beside Harrys feet and examined his ankle. He prodded at it and Harry stiffened and pushed his face further into my shirt. I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand soothingly as the doctor poked a few more places.

“Well, it’s definitely broken. The good news is that it’s not shattered, so he won’t have to have surgery, but we need to put it back in place and get a cast on it.”

He awkwardly crawled up to Harry’s head. “We have to stop meeting like this my boy.” He patted his shoulder, then his eyes drifted up to me. “Wait, aren’t you the prince?”

“Yes, and if you don’t fix his leg I will personally come after you.”

He laughed, but I was serious. Harry needed to be able to walk.

“Then let’s get started. Harry, this is going to be extremely painful, but it’ll be over quickly. Prince Louis and Paul,” He sighed. “try to keep him still.”

He moved back down to the ankle and pushed it around until he got it into the position he wanted it. Harry was already squirming and it was all I could do to keep him lying down. 

“Turn him on his back please and lay him flat.” I did as I was told, but when I layed him on the ground he scrambled to grab me.

“I’m right here.” I breathed. I took his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. I glanced at the doctor then leaned down and touched our lips together. I was planning on just giving him a reassuring peck, but he grabbed the back of my neck and made me stay longer. When he finally released me the doctor’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

“You’re gay?” 

“I don’t really know, but the one thing I’m sure of, is that I love him.”

I looked down into his teary eyes fondly and he grinned. “I love you too.”

I heard a snap and a millisecond later Harry was crying out in pain and trying to pull his leg away. Paul grabbed his shoulder and pinned him to the ground and motioned for me to so the same. I closed my eyes and did the same with his other shoulders. I tried to block out the sounds of bones cracking and Harry’s screams. Every cry was like a needle being poked into my chest.

When the doctor finally finished moving the bones, he took white gauze and wrapped all the way up to his knee, then he dipped the orange colored tape into water and covered the gauze with it. He pulled a bottle from his bag and handed it to me. 

“Make sure he takes two of these every four hours. They’ll fight off infection and help with the pain.”

“Why the hell didn’t you warn us!?” I yelled angrily. 

“You have to do it when they’re not expecting it.” He shrugged.

He stood up, took his bag and walked with Paul from the barn. 

“Bastard.” I mumbled under my breath.

I lifted Harry, knowing that I couldn’t hurt him any worse. He slumped into my chest, crying softly as I carried him up the stairs to his room. He pulled me down on top of him once I had set him down.

“I need you to look after Missy until I can walk again.” I felt his breath against my lips.

“Yeah ‘course.” 

With that he closed the distance between us and we began a hot and steamy make out session that may or may not have ended up with our hands in each others pants and whispered I love you’s.


	14. Chapter 14

“Come here girl.” Harry said softly, holding his palm out to Missy. She snorted, but remained in the back corner of her stall. “Please.” He whispered brokenly.

It’d been a week since the incident and Missy still hadn’t eaten and was acting weird. We called the vet but he couldn’t get close to her to check her out. Harry was recently allowed to walk on crutches for short amounts of time and he insisted on spending every last minute with Missy. It was like I didn’t even exist.

“Harry you need to go lay down. It’s been over an hour.”

“I’m fine.” He said bitterly. “Come on Miss.” He wiggled the carrot but Missy did nothing. “What’s the matter?”

I thought it was kinda insane. He was talking to her as if she were a person who could understand him. I took his elbow and gently tugged. He glared at me, but started towards the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and crossed his arms, leaning his crutches against the wall. 

I lifted him bridal style and carried him up the stairs, then I went back and got his crutches. He flipped on the TV and sat up in the bed, propping his foot up on a pillow. 

“You don’t have to be such an ass, I’m just trying to help.”

“I can take care of myself.” He grumbled.

“What is your problem?” I threw my hands up. “I have been nothing but nice and helpful and I didn’t complain when you wanted to spend all your time with Missy or talking about her or thinking about her. I listened because I care about you for some unfathomable reason!”

“My ankle is broken, my horse has gone insane and now so have you!” He shouted back.

“What do you want from me Harry?” 

“I don’t know! I’ve never done this before.” He growled. “I don’t have all the answers.”

“Well come find me when you do.” I snapped.

I turned on my heel and slammed the door behind me.

Who does he think he is? You can’t treat the Prince like that! I shoved Zach out of the way when he tried to talk me and I went straight to Snowy’s stall. I sat in the back corner of his stall and tried to calm myself down, but it was nearly impossible.

I hated him. He was such a little brat. I was being nice, I tried to help him. He’s an unappreciative bastard.

**

Harry didn’t come to dinner, but I saw Niall carrying two trays out of the cafeteria so I assumed he was going to eat with Harry. I sat at a table by myself since all the boys hated me and the girls could only think about the fact that I was the prince. Over half of them had tried flirting with me and a few even asked me out on a date. I said no of course, not because of Harry, but because they were all stuck up snobs.

I finished my dinner in record time. I felt like a loser for sitting at a table by myself. He should be the one sitting alone. I was on my way to the barn when I realized I would have to find somewhere else to sleep. I couldn’t sleep in my cabin and I definitely couldn’t sleep in Harry’s room. I thought briefly about asking Paul if I could stay in the staff house, but I quickly shot the idea down. 

If I told Paul he would get mad at me for upsetting Harry, even though it wasn’t my fault. 

I sighed as I unclipped Snowy’s stall, taking a moment to wipe some mud of his nameplate. It looked so fancy scrawled across the gold plaque. Dancing In The Snow. I always thought it was a strange name, that’s why I called him Snowy.

I sat in the back corner of the stall where there were fresh shavings. Snowy simply glanced at me then continued munching on his hay. I put my earphones in and closed my eyes, shifting to get comfortable. 

**

At some point I had fallen asleep, so when I was awaken a few hours later I looked around in a dazed fashion.

“Why are you sleeping in the stall?” Niall snorted. 

I checked the time on my phone.

“Why are you out here at eleven o’clock?”

“I was checking the horses before I went to bed. Usually Harry does it but...yeah.”

I hummed in response, not fully registering what he was saying. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Come on, there’s an extra bed in the staff house. Where do the other guys think you’re sleeping?”

I stood up and brushed the shavings off of my pants then followed Niall down the aisle. “In the main house with Paul and the trainers. Natalie told them that after me and Zach got into that fight.”

He nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. “And why are you and Harry fighting? He wouldn’t say anything about it?”

“Are you always this nosy?” I snapped.

Niall laughed for a good two minutes, before I stopped and asked him what the fuck was his problem.

“You need him just as much as he needs you.” He shook his head.

“What the hell are you talking about?” I put my hands on my hips and glared.

“You make him more like the old Harry and he makes you more like...well, human.”

“Peasant.” I muttered under my breath.

I turned my back to him and went into the spare bedroom, locking the door behind me. 

I don’t need him. I don’t need anyone. I am perfectly fine on my own. Niall doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Harry’s still the same broken boy he was when I got here and I’m still, as Niall describes me, inhuman.

**

We didn’t speak again for three days. I hated to admit it, but everyday that passed I yearned to hear his voice again. On the fourth day I was saddling up Snowy when I saw Harry leaning over Missy’s stall door with tears streaming down his cheeks. His hand rested lightly on her cheek.

There was something different about her. She was less energetic and her eyes were dull and seemed to be clouded over. 

I took a deep breath and strode over to him. I stood beside him without saying anything for a while. I knew it was wrong to say the things I did, but I certainly wasn’t going to tell him that. 

“I don’t have all the answers. I don’t know what to do.” He finally looked at me. “But I know that I need you. I can’t do this alone.” His voice cracked and he rested his forehead against his arms. “I was okay until you got here. I didn’t depend on anyone. I could handle things by myself, but you changed that.” He stood up and pushed his hair back. “Please, don’t leave me.”

I was frozen. I wanted to tell him I would never leave him, but a wave of nausea washed over me when I realized I was leaving in a month. I was brought back to Earth when he said my name quietly, almost as if he were scared.

I pulled him to me and hugged him tight. Missy puffed at his hair making it tickle my chin. Harry was the one to step back. 

“Can we go up to my room. I need to talk to you.” 

I took his hand silently and we went into his room. I sat close to him on the bed, trying to get him to relax. He was suddenly anxious and couldn’t stop fidgeting. I helped him prop up his hurt leg and he thanked me with a kiss. I didn’t let him pull away as soon as he wanted to. I had missed his lips so much.

“Missy has a tumor above her left eye.” I noticed his voice shuttered, like he had lost it and it was just coming back. “There is a procedure to take it out, but there’s still a chance the surgery could kill her. If the tumor’s not taken out it will kill her in less than two months.”

“So get the surgery. A chance is better than no chance.” I pulled him into my lap, wiping at the few tears on his reddened cheeks.

“The surgery is 75,000 pounds. We don’t have that kind of money. The farm is barely running as it is. I got a few jobs in town, so I’ll probably be gone a lot. I’ll figure out how to make the money, I’ve got two months.”

“I’m not saying this to be mean or to make you mad, but that’s impossible.” I held him tighter incase he got mad, but he just slumped against my chest.

“Then I’ll try harder. I can’t lose her.” He whispered.

I pushed him into a sitting position where his back was facing me and I began to massage his shoulders. He leaned his head back against my chest and closed his eyes, grunting appreciatively.

I did this until I felt the tension leave his body and he was almost asleep. He whined when I moved back and I chuckled. I tucked us both into bed and wrapped my arms around his small waist.

****

A/N Before you yell at me, I’m sorry!! I know it’s been a long time since I updated, but I thought I uploaded this chapter like two weeks ago, but obviously I didn’t. SORRY!!


	15. Chapter 15

I slipped one of Harry’s t shirts over my head since none of mine were clean. It was a little big but I didn't mind. Next I dug out a pair of my riding pants and shimmed into them. 

I jumped when someone grabbed me from behind but I relaxed when I realized It was Harry who had probably just woken up. 

He hooked his chin over my shoulder, sighing sadly. It had been a week since we made up but things weren't completely normal. Harry had fallen into a dark hole and he hardly smiled or even pretended to.

"I have to work late tonight. Mark said I could work a few extra hours now and then."

I broke out of his grip to put my boots on and he frowned. However, he didn't say anything, he just pulled on jeans and a tshirt. I had to help him get his jeans over his cast.

That's how it had been lately. He would clean the stalls then go to work and not come back until eleven o'clock or so at night. I did my lesson then spent the rest of my day either going on a trail ride or looking through Harry’s things. 

I knew it was rude to snoop, but he never talked about himself so it was the only way I could find out things about him. 

There was an awkward moment when I found a dusty bottle of lube and some condoms in the back of his medicine cabinet. It was obvious that they hadn't been used in years but it was still strange to me to see that kind of stuff. 

My lesson went well and the day passed surprisingly quick. 

After showering I put on my glasses and picked up one of Harry’s photo albums. It was from nine years ago. 

I flipped through the pages smiling to myself at the happy boy with his family. When I finished I closed the book and carefully placed it back in the pile with the others. 

I played on my phone until Harry returned at 2 AM. I glanced up briefly as he stripped off his clothes. I blushed, staring back down at my phone as the condoms and lube came to mind 

We had exchanged hand jobs and blow jobs but we hadn't gone all the way. We almost had once but Paul interrupted us to talk to Harry. Talk about an awkward moment. It had been plainly obvious what we were about to do.

He entered the bathroom silently and I continued to play on my phone until he came out with a towel around his waist.

He leant against the door frame, yawning as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Why don't you stay here tomorrow. You're only going to get more sore."

For the last few days he had been saying his body felt like lead. It was obvious when he walked.

"You know I can't do that." He stifled another yawn as he pulled on a pair of boxers. "I've got less than two months and I don't even have half the money I need for the surgery.

He sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at his feet sadly. I hated it because when he was sad it made me sad. I still wasn't used to the whole feelings thing.

"Come lay on your stomach." I patted the spot beside me.

He raised an eyebrow to which I just patted the bed again.

He obeyed and I went searching through my bag until I found my lotion.

"What're you doing?" He mumbled sleepily.

I straddled his hips and squirted some lotion onto the middle of his back. He flinched and I held his shoulders down so he wouldn't get up.

"What is that? Why is it so cold?" He snapped.

"Relax, it's just lotion."

"Why do you have lotion?"

"How else am I supposed to keep my skin so soft?" I rolled my eyes.

I began to massage him starting at his shoulders then his neck and slowly moving down his back. 

Every once in a while he would grunt or whine if I hit a particularly sore spot.

"You're really good at this." His voice was laced with sleep.

"I get weekly massages back home and I kinda just picked up on what they were doing. Of course they use oil instead of lotion but this is all I had."

He was quiet for a while and I thought he had fallen asleep, so I washed my hands, relieved myself, then returned to the bed. I pulled the covers over us both and cudled into his chest.

"Louis?" He startled me by speaking. "Thanks for, you know, putting up with me. I know I'm a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, but you're my pain in the ass." A tired smile appeared on his face and his eyes fluttered open.

I kissed his nose playfully and his smile widened.

"I just mean that sometimes I feel like you understand, and not everyone can do that. I just...I love you."

"I love you too babe. Now get some sleep." 

He pecked me on the lips before turning over and scooted back until I got the hint and spooned him. 

**

*2 Weeks Later*

Harry was gone before I woke up. Every other day he had to go into work at the hardware store and they required him to be there at five in the morning, which meant he had to get up at four so he could take care of the horses before he left. 

I hardly saw him at all. He kept picking up little jobs here and there and he wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning. Sometimes he got three or four hours of sleep if he was lucky. I tried to persuade him to take a day off, seeing as he was exhausted, but he refused and only got angry when I mentioned it.

He accused me of wanting Missy to die and that’s why I didn’t want him to go to work. Then later that night he cried for about an hour as I held him. His lack of sleep was taking a toll on him.

I dressed quickly, wearing one of Harry’s shirts. I had gotten into the habit of that, but he didn’t care because he liked my beige sweater and took it to work with him when he worked inside in the air conditioning. 

I saddled up Snowy and joined the other riders in the ring. Right from the start I could tell something wasn’t right. Snowy was walking funny and when I wanted him to trot he would stomp his foot and back up. At one point he tried to run back to the barn, but I stopped him. After a couple smacks with the crop he settled down some. His gaits still felt weird, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and focused on the course the trainers were giving us. I got through the first three jumps just barely and when Snowy landed on the fourth jump I braced myself because I knew I was about to get thrown.

He bucked, kicked, and reared until I had blisters on my hands from holding the reins so tight even though I had gloves on. I was fine until his started running too and then I went flying. I hit something hard and then the ground. When I opened my eyes everything was fuzzy and it sounded like I was underwater.

I could hear Snowy’s hooves pounding the dirt as he galloped to the barn and people running after him and shouting, and I could feel hands pulling at me, but I couldn’t react to any of it. 

I just closed my eyes and let the darkness cover my body until I didn’t feel anything.


	16. Chapter 16

I could hear hushed voices speaking around me, but I couldn't identify who they belonged to.

My head was pounding, but other than that I wasn't in any pain. I opened my eyes slowly, drinking in my surroundings.

The lights were off but I almost immediately recognized the room I was in and the boy talking on the phone a few feet from the bed.

"Yeah, I-I'm so sorry." He sniffed and my brow furrowed.

"Harry?" I rasped.

He spun around and his eyes widened when he saw me. It was plainly obvious that he had been crying. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bloodshot.

He said something into his phone that I didn't catch, but he shoved it into his pocket and sat beside me on his bed.

"How are you feeling?" He smiled, but it was forced.

"My head hurts a bit, but I'm fine." 

He nodded slowly then looked down at the floor. I waited for him to say something, but he sat silently. 

After a few minutes had passed I took his hand and laced our fingers together giving it a gentle squeeze. I could tell something was wrong. He was acting weirder than normal.

"Why were you crying earlier? Who was on the phone?" I asked softly.

He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. 

"This is my fault." 

"What is?" 

"I-I was in a hurry this morning and I for-forgot to check the horses' feet and Snowy had l-lost a shoe and that's why h-he threw you off." A tear rolled down his cheek.

I was about to tell him off for being so careless, but he faced me with a look so sad I felt like all the happiness has been sucked from the earth at once.

"I'm so sorry Louis. I-I, You need to stay away from me. I always h-hurt people."

My face fell further and I fought back the urge to yell and pulled him into a hug instead.

"You're not mad?" He sniffled.

"Of course I am, but not at you. Snowy on the other hand..."

He didn't even smile, not even a little. 

"Harry, this wasn't entirely your fault."

"It is. I'm bad luck or something. Everything and everyone I've ever cared about goes away one way or another. And it's always my fault!" 

I could see his walls crumbling and for once I was scared of what I was going to see. 

"Harry, that's not true." I touched his arm softly. "I'm still here."

"You could have been killed! Or paralyzed or any other terrible thing could have happened to you all because of me! And don't you dare say it's not true!" He wiggled out of my grasp. "I pushed Liam away, and now I put you in danger."

Then he stopped. He stopped moving, he stopped talking, and he stopped breathing. It was like everything was frozen except for me. 

"That night," it was so quiet I almost didn't catch it. "We were on our way to the vet because Missy was acting funny. My mum said she was fine, but I insisted we get her checked just in case. I didn’t want to take her into that show if she wasn’t well.” He closed his eyes, most likely trying to gather his thoughts.

I could only sit there motionless. He was finally opening up to me. 

“Gemma was mad she had to go and I-I started fighting with her, not physically, but- anyways, My mum turned around to make us stop and she didn’t see the light change.” He shuddered and I felt physical pain at the look on his face.

“It was my fault.” He said quietly. “They’re dead because of me.”

He stood up, kicking a pillow on the floor and before I could react he was throwing things, kicking, and punching anything in sight while his sobs increased in volume.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him from behind, pinning his arm against his chest. He struggled and managed to kick me in the shin.

“Harry!” I yelled in his ear. “Harry stop!”

His knees gave out then and I had to react fast so he wouldn’t fall to the floor. I placed him on the bed and cupped his face in my hands, urging him to look at me.

“Look, it’s only a tiny bit your fault. Think about it. The other person should have been watching where they were going. And Gemma shouldn’t have been yelling at you, and your mum should have never looked away from the road. It’s not all your fault Harry.”

“They were all I had.” He whimpered. “We didn’t have a house and we moved around a lot, but we loved each other and-” He broke off with a gasp for air.

“I don’t know what else to say.” I replied honestly.

“I’m a monster.” He said quietly.

I shook my head, leaning down and connecting our lips in a wet, salty kiss. He whined as I slipped my tongue through and kissed him senseless. I had a terrible headache, but I ignored it and focused on distracting Harry.

“You’re not a monster.” I breathed against his lips. I trailed kisses across his jaw and then continued to his neck. “Let me help you forget.” I whispered, kissing the love bite I had just made.

He dug his nails into my shoulders and looked into my eyes pleadingly. 

“Trust me?”

“Y-Yeah.” He panted, pulling himself into a sitting position so he could kiss me again. Tears were still leaking from his eyes, so I used my thumb to mop them up.

“I’m gonna take care of you. I’ll make you feel better. We can forget all this for a while. It’s just you and me now.” I pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it behind me, then removed my own.

“Lou,” He squeezed his eyes shut as I swirled my tongue around his nipple, biting gently. “I- Please don’t leave me.” I released his nipple and came up so that we were at eye level. “At the end of the summer. I know you’re getting tired of me, but please don’t leave.” His voice cracked and he bit his bottom lip looking down at his hands. 

I tilted his chin up and kissed him softly, lovingly. “We’ll figure something out. I have to go back, but I won’t loose you. We’ll make it work. I love you, remember?” 

His lips twitched up in the smallest smile and I leaned in to kiss him again. He kissed back and suddenly he was lying down and taking me with him. Our pants were removed in no time and seconds later we were bare from all clothing.

I kissed the scars on his stomach and chest as his fingers tugged gently at my hair. I was going to have awful sex hair afterwards, but I couldn’t find it in myself to care. The boy I loved had opened himself up and was now giving himself over to me completely.

I tugged at the hairs at the base of his cock with my teeth and his hips bucked up. His cock literally slapped me in the face, but I just chuckled and took him into my mouth, drowning out his apologies. 

I bobbed my head until he was writhing in the sheets. His knuckles had turned white with how hard he was gripping the bed sheets. He was moaning quietly and I briefly worried someone outside would hear us. 

I pulled off before his climaxed and he immediately pulled me up to kiss me. While I distracted him with my lips and tongue I slipped my middle finger into him. His body stiffened and I worked slowly, getting him to relax.

I left momentarily, getting the forgotten lube in the back of his medicine cabinet, then returning to him. 

“How’d you know where that was?” He scrunched his eyebrows adorably and I kissed the space between them, grinning sheepishly.

“I was uh- looking for some advil and I saw it there.” I coughed awkwardly.

He grinned, wrapping his arms around my neck. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

I smirked as I slicked up three of my fingers. I started with just two until his muscles had relaxed, then I added the third. 

Before long he was pushing his ass back, meeting the thrust of my fingers. I pulled them out, wiping them on the sheets, laughing at his pathetic little whine. 

I kissed him softly again and we stared into each other’s eyes. There was no need for words.

I poured the lube onto myself and slowly entered him without breaking our eye contact. Tears pooled in his eyes once I was fully sheathed inside him. I pressed kisses all over his face, whispering soothing words. 

“Move.” He grunted finally.

I obeyed and began thrusting, picking up speed as he got more comfortable with it. His nails were most likely leaving marks on my back, but the pain mixed with the pleasure was indescribably beautiful.

The room was quiet except for the occasional moan or the slapping of skin. I came embarrassingly fast and took his cock in my hand, jerking him off to the rhythm of my hips. He called out my name as his cock twitched in my hand and spurted onto his stomach. I thrusted into him through his orgasm and then stilled, kissing his forehead. 

I pecked his lips then licked a strip from the base of his cock to his chest, gathering his cum on my tongue. I looked him in the eye as I swallowed it and continued to lick him clean. 

When I was finished I pulled out of him, watching his face carefully for signs of pain. He winced slightly, but didn’t say anything.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too baby.” I grinned. “Let’s go have a quick shower then we’ll have a nap before dinner.”

“My ass hurts.” He whined, making grabby hands at me. 

I rolled my eyes, but picked him up anyways and brought him into the bathroom. We shared lazy kissed under the warm water and I ended up doing most of the washing. The poor boy was about to fall asleep standing up. I assumed the warm water wasn’t helping much. He yawned into my shoulder while I was rinsing his hair and playfully bit it. I slapped his bum and he giggled.

After we were clean and dry we settled into his bed and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him as close as possible. He rested his head on my chest and I nuzzled my face into his hair, inhaling his unique scent. 

“Lou?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks. I needed to forget for a little while.”

“Anytime, baby.”


	17. Chapter 17

Louis’ POV

"Are you kidding me? You called my mother?!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. 

"I had too. You were knocked out cold." Paul explained.

"Do you even realize what you've done? She's coming here!" The last thing I wanted was my mum hovering around me.

"Lou, he had to. We have to contact the parents if a student is injured badly." Harry said guiltily.  
See  
"But I'm fine!" I huffed.

"We didn't know that." He said quietly.

I turned away from Paul and my face softened when I saw how Harry frowned. I took his hand and started walking out of Paul’s office.

"You let me know as soon as she gets here." I called over my shoulder.

I tugged Harry into Snowy’s stall and pushed him against the wall. He looked down shyly, so I tilted his head up and pressed our lips together.

He responded instantly, putting his arms around my neck, and pulling me closer. I rested my hands on his hips, squeezing slightly.

"What was that for?" He breathed.

"I need to tell you something. I think you know, but I don't want you to be angry with me." He furrowed his eyebrows and his arms involuntarily tightened around my neck. "My mum can't know about us. No one can know. I don't know if you noticed me trying to hide it or not."

"I'd did." He said quietly. "And I understand. You're the prince."

"I have a duty to my country and the people won't take to kindly to their prince having a boyfriend."

"Especially not me." He muttered under his breath.

"Harry, don't say that. I could be dating the richest, handsomest, smartest, funniest boy in the world and they would still be against it."

"Then why are we together?” He sighed. “If we're never going to be able to be together freely then why are we doing this?"

I rested my forehead against his, sighing deeply. "I don’t want to think about the future right now, let’s just enjoy being together. I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything.” I blushed. “And that both scares me and excites me.”

“You hated me when you first got here.” He smiled softly. “But I guess I hated you too, so it’s okay.”

I leaned down to kiss him again and he let me take control of the kiss. Thankfully the others were in their cabins or in town, so I didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing us. We parted when the need for air became too great.

“I won’t see her much anyways. I have to work tomorrow.”

“I wish you wouldn’t go. You’re exhausted. Today has been nice.” 

Somehow I had convinced Harry not to go into work. I thought it was because he felt guilty about my fall and was trying to make it up to me. I may have guilted him into it a little bit. 

“We’ve talked about this.” He sighed. “I have to do this for Missy.”

“I know.” I sighed back. “I just miss you when you’re gone. I want you to meet my mum. If you can’t be my boyfriend then I’ll introduce you as my friend.”

“I’ll be back that night. I’d love to meet your mum.” He smiled. “I’m going to groom the horses, then we’ll have lunch.” 

He pecked my lips sweetly before I stepped back to let him go. He disappeared down the aisle and a fond smile graced my lips as he limped slightly in his boot. He hated the thing, but I thought it was adorable the way he waddled in it. He only had to wear it for another two weeks. One and a half if he elevated and iced it regularly. 

I was usually the one who elevated and iced. I always had to remind him and when he got back from work he was tired and fell asleep right after his shower. I don’t think he would even shower if I didn’t make him, but I refused to cuddle with him until he was clean.

When I could no longer see him I went up to his room and fell back on his bed.

 

Harry’s POV 

I mucked out the stalls, filled the water buckets, and groomed my fifth of the horses. Liam, Zayn, Josh, and Niall each had a group to groom so none of us got stuck with grooming twenty five horses Instead we only had five to groom.

Missy nickered at me when I passed her stall, something she hadn’t done in a while. I caressed her cheek and kissed her velvety nose softly. I smiled, knowing she was feeling a bit better. The vet had given her a sedative and pain killer, which had calmed her.

“I’m going to get that tumor out of you. No matter what.”

She moved her head in a nod-like fashion and I laughed, giving her one last pat before returning to my duties. 

I finished up and climbed up the stairs to my room. Louis was sitting on my bed, swinging his legs back and forth as he tapped the screen of his phone.

"Hey, wanna go get lunch now? The cafeteria's not open yet but they'll let me in."

"Actually, I have a better idea." He grinned. "Come on."

He grabbed my hand and led me outside and to the edge of the woods on the border of our property. 

"Where are we going?" I dodged a branch that was about to whack me in the face. Louis was walking quickly and it was hard to keep up.

"You'll see." 

After a while I figured out where we were going and I questioned Louis about it but he ignored me.

We stepped Into the clearing by the pond and I flinched when Louis covered my eyes with his hands. 

"What’s going on?" I grumbled. I tried to pry his hands away from my face, but he kissed my neck throwing me off guard. "Louis, I'm not having sex with you here if that's what you're thinking." 

He laughed shortly against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He nipped the skin before moving his lips to my ear and whispering into it. "Close your eyes."

I shivered as he removed his hands and I closed my eyes obediently. He led me a few feet before stopping and letting go of my elbow. 

"Open."

I opened my eyes and they immediately widened when I saw what he had done.

"Louis." I breathed, turning to him in awe.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously. "I thought since I couldn't take you into town for a date then I'd improvise."

I gazed back at the blanket spread on the ground with a picnic basket in the middle. A few random flower petals were scattered around it and a bouquet of wild flowers sat on top of it.

"This is...I-I don't know what to say." I blushed. "Thank you."

"Sit." He ordered, ignoring my rambling.

I sat to the left and he sat close to me, leaning against me slightly.

"I know you've been under a lot of stress lately and I haven't been much help - hell, I've caused a lot of your stress - so I did this." He gestured around. "I've never done anything like this before. All my dates have been at fancy expensive places. My sister helped me. I called her and she gave me a couple ideas, but we decided on this."

"It's great Lou." I grinned, feeling my heart swell with affection.

I tried not to think about him going on dates with someone other than me, but the fact that I was the first for this kind of date gave me a sense of pride.

"I still can't believe I'm dating the Prince of England." I said absentmindedly. "I forget sometimes you know?" 

"I like to forget." He mumbled under his breath. I gazed at him, urging him to elaborate further. "It's a lot of pressure sometimes. Everyone expects me to be something I'm not. They always tell me where to go, what to wear, who to see, what to say, and frankly, it's annoying. I think that's why I like being being with you. I can just be me, and you like me."

"Of course I like you." I smiled fondly. "I know this is going to sound cheesy, but," I sighed, "ever since the accident I haven't been myself, but when I'm with you I feel like I'm coming back. Like the old me is trying to break through." I paused. "That sounded worse out loud." I covered my face with my hands, groaning in embarrassment. 

When I looked up he was staring at me and I got the eerie feeling he could see right through me. Like I was a piece of glass or something.

His lips twitched up into a soft smile and he leaned in closer, lowering his voice to a whisper. "We complete each other." I scrunched scrunched my nose in distaste. "How was that for cheesy?" He laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me you fool." I rolled my eyes, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss."

I pushed him back playfully when his hand snaked under my shirt.

"You hungry?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Starving." I smirked.

He snorted, realizing my innuendo and reached into the basket, pulling out sandwiches, crisps, and 2 bottles of water.

He tossed me a bottle, handed me a sandwich and a pack of crisps and we got comfortable. I took a large gulp of the water before starting on my sandwich. We played 20 questions while we ate.

"First kiss?" Louis said around his mouthful.

"A boy I met at a horseshow when I was 12. His name was Matthew and he was 14."

"Cougar." He muttered.

I laughed shoving his shoulder playfully. He pecked my lips. 

"You taste like ham." I tilted my head.

"I wonder why." He rolled his eyes.

"You're such such a prick."

"But you love me anyways."

It was true of course, but that didn't mean I had to admit it.

"Have you ever been snow skiing?"

"No, but I'd like too."

A little while later he pulled out a box of chocolate covered strawberries that he had charmed one of the cafeteria workers into making and fed me them. I licked his fingers and he smeared it on my face. I cringed, wiping my cheek on his shirt.

It went on like this for almost an hour. The summer sun was beating down on us, causing me to sweat. I was used to it, but Louis kept complaining about it.

"Okay, last question. Is that water clean?" He jerked his thumb at the pond.

"Yeah, there's not even fish in there." I shrugged. "Why?"

He smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head and stood up, beginning to take off his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's go for a swim. I'm about to have a heat stroke." He kicked off his pants and stared down at me expectantly.

"My leg." I reminded him. 

"The doctor said you should take the boot off for short amounts of time to strengthen it. And in the water, there's not any weight on it."

"I don't know, Louis." 

"Come on, if it starts to hurt we'll get out."

He held out his hand and I reluctantly took it. Once I was standing up I took off my shirt and unbuttoned my shorts.

I started to bend down to take off my boot, but Louis squatted and began pulling off the velcro straps. I shifted my weight to my good leg and waited to take off my shorts until Louis stood back up and wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me.

The water was only a short distance, but Louis stayed by my side and helped me limp to the edge. I was up to my knees when my leg began hurting. 

Louis turned at my gasp and immediately lifted me. My leg hung limply by his side while my other wrapped around his torso.

"Do you want want to get out?" 

"No. Can we just go deeper?"

He nodded and kept walking until I felt the water lapping at my waist. It was right above his stomach but not quite at his chest. 

I wrapped myself tighter around him and he giggled.

"Are you going to let go or...?"

"No, I'm good here."

I kissed his cheek and he smiled then slowly lowered me into the water. We went a little further until my feet weren't touching the bottom anymore.

My leg had stopped hurting so bad so I was able to enjoy the cool water against my steaming skin.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I had always loved the smell of the trees. When I opened them again Louis wasn't in my sight. I turned, scanning the pond, but I didn't see him.

"Louis?" I called softly. 

I yelped when something grabbed my leg and pulled me under. When I realized it was just Louis I gave him a disapproving look.

"Classic!" He laughed. "You should have seen your face."

I splashed some water at him and he glared, all signs of humor gone.

"I want to try something." I swam closer and wrapped myself around him again, feigning innocence.

"I can barely hold myself up, Harry. I can't hold you too."

"My leg hurts." I pouted, but I got off him anyways. "Kiss me." He slotted my bottom lip between his lips and sucked gently, pulling away with a grin. "I meant underwater you dork. You didn't let me finish."

He frowned at the dork comment. I held his hand and sank beneath the water's surface. Thankfully the water was clean so we could open our eyes, but everything was blurry.

We missed the first time. My lips hit right above his jaw. I grabbed both his elbows to hold us in place and we kissed properly.

All too soon we had to come up for air. As soon as I had taken a breath of air, Louis was shoving me back underwater. I squirmed against his arms, but without one of my legs I wasn't a very good swimmer. He finally let me come up and I splashed water in his face.

"Asshole! You're determined to drown me!"

He laughed, pulling me in for for a passionate kiss that quickly became heated. He began moving backwards until his feet were touching the bottom and I immediately jumped up, wrapping around him like a koala. His hands roamed my back and bum as I sucked on his neck.

"I-I didn't bring anything." He panted. I frowned against his mouth and stopped kissing him. "The barn is so far though." He whined. "I don't think I can make it that far. And I really don't want to be seen with a boner." His face scrunched up in thought and he slipped his fingers under the waistband of my boxers, rubbing circles on my hips with his thumbs. "We could suck each other off and then later tonight we can have proper sex."

"Sounds good." I hummed, capturing his lips before he could say anything else.

He carried me back to the blanket and I layed down. He put his hands down on either side of my face as he kissed from my throat down to my stomach, making my face flush.

He bumped my leg and I hissed in pain.

"Sorry!" He looked up apologetically. "Do you want to put the boot back on?"

I nodded frantically and sat up to help him get it on as fast as possible. Then, we both stripped our wet boxers off. When we finished I layed back down and Louis sat back between my legs.

He teased the slit with his tongue, making me moan and clutch the blanket in my fists.

I tried to stay quiet as he locked his lips around the head and slowly pushed down. The first time he blew me I found out he didn't have a gag reflex. It was the eighth wonder of the world.

He deep throated me and I gasped, coming embarrassingly fast.

He swallowed it all and kissed me, making me taste it, then plopped down beside me, leaning back on his hands.

I took the hint and quickly settled myself between his legs. Unlike him, I did have a gag reflex so it took me a few minutes to be able to take all of him into my mouth.

His fingers tangled in my hair, gently guiding me while I bobbed my head.

"That's it. Yeah baby, just like that.."

I hummed, sending vibrations through his groin and he moaned deliciously. I let him go with an obscene pop and he pouted. I replaced my mouth with my hand.

"I love having your big cock in my mouth."

That was all it took. He came without warning getting cum on my face and chest. I blinked up at him and he moaned again. "You look so good like that."

I smirked and without looking away from his crystal blue eyes, swiped my finger through the cum on my cheek and popped it into my mouth like it was a lollipop.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as he stared at me with hooded eyes.

"Let's go wash off shall we?" I stood, offering my hand to him and we walked to the water. "Damn boot.” I muttered. 

I took it off and submerged myself under water, getting the remaining cum and sweat off of my body.

We used the blanket to dry off and wrap our wet boxers in it. We had no choice but to go commando.

"When's your mum getting here?" I questioned as I pulled my shirt over my head. 

"Sometime tomorrow." He shrugged. "What time do you get off tomorrow?"

"Nine. Bob's son is working part time so I lost a few hours." Louis sighed, zipping his his pants with more force than necessary. "Please don't be mad. Just try to understand." I said quietly.

"I'm not mad." He shook his head. "Just worried."

"I'm fine Louis." I rolled my eyes. He was like an overprotective mother sometimes.

He picked up the basket and I carried the blanket. He linked our free hands and we walked in a comfortable silence to the barn. It was just starting to get dark out, which wasn't a surprise because because we had been out there for hours.

"I'll take it back to the kitchen." 

He handed me the basket and kissed my cheek before we separated. I returned the basket and thanked the ladies, before joining Louis in my room.

We took a quick power nap before dinner, but when we did finally make it to the dining hall Liam and Zayn sat at the table with us.

Louis immediately wrapped a protective arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. We were sitting in the back, so no one really noticed. Liam, however, did notice and his mouth pressed into a hard line.

"I wanted to apologize." He said quietly. "Things haven't been the same since we stopped talking. I shouldn't have blown up on you like I did."

"Then why did you?" Louis seethed.

I put my hand on his thigh, squeezing gently, a silent request for him to calm down.

"I was jealous. I loved him." Liam said quietly.

I squirmed uncomfortably at his confession. Louis slipped his hand under my shirt, resting his hand on my waist. The skin on skin contact helped me relax.

"But I accepted that you didn't feel the same. Zayn sorta helped me with that." He smiled shyly at Zayn and it was then I noticed their shoulders were touching.

"We've been together for two weeks now." Zayn grinned proudly.

My eyes widened slightly and Louis uttered a small 'oh.' Niall and Josh just stared silently at the four of us.

"So...When are you two getting together?" I smirked at Niall and Josh. 

Niall blushed and Josh laughed. We all knew they were both straight but it was fun to tease.

When the laughter died down Louis cleared his throat. All eyes averted to him and he gave me a look that I figured was a sort of apology. "My mum is coming here tomorrow. She doesn't know about Harry and me, or that I sometimes date boys. I need to keep it that way for the time being."

I sighed and he looked around before kissing my temple and apologizing verbally into my ear.

“Just because I don't love Harry anymore doesn't mean I don't care about him still." Liam said hesitantly.

"Liam." I interrupted. "It's okay. We've talked about it. He's a good guy. I promise."

Louis’s lips quirked up into a soft smile and he turned to me, pecking my lips after he made sure no one was looking. "I love you." He said quietly.

"Love you too." I murmured. 

"Guys." Niall interrupted our moment. "Enough with the lovey dovey stuff. I say we go out and celebrate! Drinks anyone?"

"I'm In." Josh answered automatically.

"Celebrate what?" Zayn furrowed his eyebrows. "Not that I'm against going out for drinks.

"You and Liam’s new relationship, you and Harry making up, and plus, I could really use a drink."

"You want to Li?" Liam nodded to Zayn and Niall grinned. "Harry? Louis?"

"I can't, I have to work in the morning."

"Come on, just have a few drinks with us." Niall pleaded

"I can't really be seen partying in in in a club, I like to dance, but I'm very noticeable when I do." Louis blushed.

"It's a small club. Only the locals go there." Niall waved his hand. "Come on please!" Niall pouted.

"Fine, but just a few drinks." I sighed, defeated. It was impossible to say no to Niall.

Niall fist pumped and jumped up. "I'll meet you at the cars in thirty minutes." 

Niall pulled Josh with him out of the dining hall and I stood as well, reluctantly letting go of Louis. We walked In silence back back to my room and I started shuffling through my closet, trying to find something to wear.

I slipped on a white button down, only buttoning it halfway and black skinny jeans that were so tight they looked like I had painted them on. Just the way I liked them.

Louis dug through his suitcase, picking out a tight black shirt and dark skinny jeans that fit his bum fantastically. He looked sexy and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist dancing with him in the club even though I wasn’t an excellent dancer.

Louis stepped into the bathroom momentarily to fix his hair and straighten out his clothes. I snuck up behind him and gripped his bum. "I love these jeans." I growled into into his ear.

He shuddered, pushing himself back into me. I chuckled, sliding my hands under his shirt and rubbing circles on his soft tummy.

"When we get home I'll follow up on our deal." I kissed his neck a few times.

"Maybe we should stay after all." He moaned as I bit down hard enough to leave a mark.

"Nope." I stepped back, leaving him cold.

He pouted as I took his hand and led him down the stairs and past the dining hall and the cabins. I was shocked to see Liam pinning Zayn against his car, kissing him senseless.

I cleared my throat as we got closer and they jumped apart, both sporting bright red cheeks. Liam had ripped jeans and a band t shirt while Zayn was wearing a graphic tee with skinny jeans. 

We shared a casual conversation, avoiding the scene we had just witnessed, while we waited for Niall and Josh to arrive.

I could tell Louis was still wary of Liam, and he tried to stay as close to me as possible.

Niall and Josh jogged up to us. I had never seen Niall any happier than than he was then. He had had on a white shirt with with the sleeves cut off and skinny jeans with white high tops. Josh had on a white v neck and dark purple jeans with white converse and black gages in his ears.

"Ready boys?" Niall clapped his hands together and with with a universal nod we seperated into our three cars.

Louis rode with me, Liam and Zayn rode together, and Niall and Josh shared a car.

As soon as we got there Niall ordered us a round of shots. I tossed mine back with ease. And watched Louis’ face pinch as he swallowed his.

"Come on, I wanna dance." He tugged on my hand, but I planted my feet.

"I can't dance. I'd only embarrass us both."

He leaned over the counter and slid his credit card to the bartender. "Keep 'em coming." He glanced back at me and lowered his voice. "And get something to help my friend relax."

The guy nodded and handed him a green tinted drink minutes later. He took a swig before handing the rest to me.

"What is it?" I shouted over the music.

"Just drink it, it's good I promise."

I took took a small sip and when when I realized it wasn't disgusting I took a gulp. I tried to hand it back to him, but he pushed it to my lips. "Drink. You deserve a night to relax after everything."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I smirked, taking another sip.

"Maybe." He smirked back. "Don't worry about work, I'll pay you what you would've gotten paid if you stay."

I saw Liam and Zayn step onto the dance floor out of the corner of my eye and Niall and Josh were talking to a group of girls across the room.

"You're making me feel like like a prostitute." He frowned cutely and I could tell the drink was starting to loosen me up.

"I'm not paying you for sex am I?" He laughed. 

The drink was almost gone and he ordered me another that we ended up sharing. The club was dark with only neon flashing lights so I didn't worry about anyone seeing us. 

I pinned him against the counter and kissed him deeply, enjoying the sweet taste on his tongue.

He moaned as his hands roamed my back. I pulled away just as his hand settled on my ass and he pulled me onto the dance floor. This time time I didn't resist. 

"I love this ass." I slurred, cupping his bum. "Mine." I smacked it and he yelped. I didn’t hit him hard, but it was unexpected.

"Hmm, it's yours huh? He doesn't think so." He pointed to a man a little further away who had been watching us since we came in.

"Then let's show 'em." I sucked at his neck, taking advantage of our height difference.

He grabbed my biceps and tilted his head back, giving me better access to the tan skin on his neck. The man rolled his eyes when I smirked at him and turned around.

He pushed me away gently and spun around. He moved his hips in in a circle then side to side. It only took a minute before I was grabbing his hips roughly and pulling him towards me. He grinded back against me and I whined.

As a finale he bent in half and swept his hands on the floor before facing me and pressing his body flush against mine. 

I moaned loudly and a couple seconds later I felt something wet soaking through my pants. 

"Fuck." He breathed. My eyes widened when I realized what happened. "Did you just- you, I didn't even touch you." He stared up at me incredulously.

"Fuck, it's that ass!" I groaned.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathroom. I stumbled drunkenly, but he shoved me into a stall and kissed me hard.

I slipped my hand into hks pants and tugged at his hard cock. He moaned into my open mouth and I dropped to my knees.

I snatched at his belt and hastily unzipped his pants. I licked my lips as I pulled his cock out.

He leaned against the wall for support as I licked around the head. One hand gripped the hook on the back of of the door and the other tangled In my curls, gently guiding my head as I sucked.

I looked up through wet eyes as I deep throated him and he spilled into my mouth as his back arched away from the wall.

"Shit!" He moaned. "Harry." 

I stood, pushing him against the door and forcing my tongue past his lips. I felt his thighs tremble so I lifted him and he wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck.

We kissed until Louis had come down from his high and continued after that. The kisses transitioned to sweet, loving kisses rather than heated and sloppy.

I set him down on his feet and he stretched his neck, whining when I didn't continue kissing him. 

I felt myself starting to sober up and with that came the need to sleep. "Let's go. I want want a warm bath and wine." I grinned crookedly.

"That sounds lovely, darling." He said in an overly posh accent.

I giggled, taking his hand and leading him out of the bathroom. I texted Niall that we were leaving and we climbed into my car. Louis insisted that he drive since he hadn't drank as much as I did and and I was to tired to argue.

I stumbled up the steps to my room and Louis put his hand on the small of my back, steadying me.

He popped opened the wine that we had bought on the way back and I took a drink while he ran us a bath. 

I sighed contently as I settled between his legs, letting the water envelop me. Louis wrapped his arms around my waist, curling one of his legs around my own. 

I leaned my head back, resting it on his shoulder and weaved my fingers between his. 

He hummed, pressing short kisses against my skin. We kissed lazily as the warm water made my a muscles go slack.

We took turns washing each other and giggling when fingers brushed sensitive skin. I trailed over the love bite on his neck with my lips.

We put on boxers and crawled into bed. I laid on my right side and pulled Louis back against me so we could spoon. Our bodies were like puzzle pieces and I grinned as I nuzzled my face into his neck. 

He traced little patterns on my wrist and I waited 'till his body relaxed before falling asleep myself.


	18. Chapter 18 (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This chapter was really long so I split it in two (it's still really long). I don't really like this part Idk why? anyways...The next part will be more interesting and there will probably be smut;)
> 
> feedback is appreciated!:D

I grumbled as my warmth disappeared and I felt lips on my forehead. An insistent knocking was filling my ears so I shoved a pillow over my head. 

"Louis' mum will be here in half an hour." I heard Niall say. 

Harry didn't say anything so I assumed he just nodded. He rolled back into bed and buried his face in my chest, forcing me to snuggle with him.

"My head hurts." He whined. 

"Mine too. I have to meet my mum hungover." I sighed. "Ibuprofen then shower?"

He hummed in agreement and I pried him off me and walked sluggishly into the bathroom. I dug through his medicine cabinet to find the pills and popped two in my mouth and handed some to Harry. I took a sip of water from from a bottle by the sink and swallowed then turned on the shower.

I massaged my temples as I waited for the water to heat up. Harry sat on the toilet lid, gazing up at me with tired eyes.

I pulled him up once the water was warm enough and he stepped in behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. 

I swayed slightly, taking him with me and he giggled. I turned my head to kiss his nose and he giggled again. It was adorable. 

Then I squirted some shampoo onto my hands and massaged it into his curls, drawing shallow moans and whimpers from him. We kissed lazily while we took turns washing each other. Both of us were too hungover to do anything sexual so once we were clean we dried off with a towel and got dressed.

Harry hugged me once I was done buttoning my pants and I hugged him back in confusion. He was never so clingy.

"What's wrong?" 

"I can't do this when your mum gets here." He murmured. 

I grimaced. I loved hugging and kissing him, but he was right. We couldn't do anything even remotely romantic with her around.

"I love you. No matter what, remember that." I whispered.

"I love you too." I heard his breath hitch so I held him tighter and he nuzzled his nose against my neck.

The door opened and I briefly panicked that my mum was early and had walked in on us.

"Your mum just pulled up." Liam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

I kissed Harry's lips, more to make sure Liam understood that he was mine than to reassure Harry. Harry knew I loved him.

"I'll see you later." I said sadly, letting go of Harry and following Liam outside.

I saw my mum's driver open the back door and then she was stepping out, dressed in dark blue jeans, a grey fitted shirt and black Vans. Her crown sat on her head, sparkling in the sunlight and looking really out of place with her casual clothes. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders and her eyes sparkled when she spotted me.

"Louis, darling!" She held open her arms and I hugged her. I had missed her a lot in the past two and a half months.

"Mummy." I said childishly. 

She laughed and pushed me back at arms length. "Have you grown?"

"Mum." I groaned. "I've only been gone for two and a half months."

"Queen Johanna, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

I turned at the sound of Paul's voice. He bowed respectfully and my mum grinned. "Hello. Paul, I presume?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Welcome to my riding school. If you have any questions or need anything my office is over there and my staff are at your command." He smiled.

"Thank you, dear." 

He nodded once before going back to his office. "I want to see Dits. Maybe you could ride a bit. Show me what you've learned."

"Dits?" I furrowed my brow.

"Your horse, Dancing In The Snow." She clarified.

"Oh, I've been calling him Snowy. But yeah sure I can do that." I sounded enthusiastic, but I was quite scared to be honest.

I was still having trouble with the bigger jumps and my mum wanted improvement. I was afraid she would make me leave if she didn't see any.

I took her to Snowy’s stall and she patted his neck. "Hello Snowy." She stepped inside the stall at the same time that Harry stepped out of a stall a little further down. I caught his eye and he scurried into another stall with his pitch fork. He must have have been mucking out the stalls.

"Well, don't just stand there. Saddle him up." My mum laughed.

"Right, yeah." I shook my head to clear my thoughts and went into the tack room to gather my saddle, bridle, girth, saddle pad, and saddle blanket then set them up in the isle. I led Snowy out and put him on the crossties.

My mum helped me brush him, commenting on how clean he was. "We bathe them once a week and the staff grooms them every day."

She seemed pleased, which didn't happen often and I began to feel a bit more confidence in my abilities.

I snuck up to Harry's room room a room and changed into riding pants and one of his t shirts then came back to my mum and Snowy.

I tacked up snowy, but just as I got seated in the saddle my mum got a phone call and had to step away. 

I went into the ring to warm up, but things didn't go well for me at all. Snowy was prancing, rather than trotting and he wouldn't stay on the bit. I groaned in frustration and wiped my brow with the back of my gloved hand. 

A sharp whistle caught my attention and I looked over at the fence where Harry was standing between two trees. I kicked Snowy’s sides and he pranced over there.

"She'll make me come home early if Snowy doesn't behave." I pouted.

Harry climbed over the fence and stood beside Snowy, resting his hand on my knee.

"You need to relax. Snowy can feel that you're nervous, so he's nervous. Loosen your reins a bit." He moved my fingers until the reins were loose but not slack then he tapped my boots. "Put your heels down. And straighten your back. Not that much. Ah, there you go."

I did as he said. He was one of the top riders in the world at one time. It was in my best interest to listen to him.

"Now, just breathe. You'll be great." He grinned up at me.

I leaned down and cradled his cheek, kissing him sweetly. He responded instantly, moving his lips in sync with mine. 

He pulled back and grinned up at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Love you." He winked.

"I Love you too." I pecked his lips one more time before taking a deep breath and repositioning myself like Harry showed me.

He walked along the edge, hidden by the trees. He left just in time because my mum showed up soon after he left.

I trotted Snowy in a circle and surprisingly he kept his head down and his steps light and graceful. 

I did well on the jumps to. I didn't fall off, but I bit my lip on a hard landing, causing it to swell. My mum clapped enthusiastically and I grinned proudly. I led Snowy back to the barn and Harry winked before disappearing into a stall with a bucket of brushes.

I untacked snowy and hosed him off then let him into the pasture to roam around with a few other horses. 

“Well, I’m going to find a hotel and freshen up, make a few phone calls, yada yada yada.” My mum waved her hands. “We passed a cafe on the way here, Michael's, I think. Meet me there at six so we can catch up.”

“Okay. Bye mum.” I hugged her tightly and she hugged back.

When her car pulled out of the driveway I dragged Harry upstairs to his room and pushed him down on the bed, kissing him senseless. He smiled into the kiss and I tangled my fingers in his messy curls. 

“You’re a genius.” I grinned. “I think that’s the best Snowy has ever behaved.”

“I don’t ride anymore, but that doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten how to.” He chuckled. 

I kissed him again and he slung his arms around my neck to hold me in place. “I love you.” I breathed into his mouth. 

“I love you too.”

**

“Can I move now?” Harry whined.

“Just a few more minutes babe.” I laughed. 

I looked up then back down at my notepad. I added a few curls to the outline of his hair and lengthened his eyelashes.

“Done!” I held it up so he could see and he grinned, taking it from me.

“Damn, you’re good at that. Do I really have a freckle there?” He lifted his hand to his neck and I chuckled, kissing his temple.

I had somehow convinced him to let me draw him. He looked at the picture a little longer and then reached Into a drawer and pulled out the one I had given him of the night Liam and him do had that huge fight.

He held them side by side. The new one made him look so much happier and I grinned, plucking them from his hands and pushing him down so I could kiss him.

At six I dressed in skinny jeans and another one of Harry’s shirts. I fixed my hair, grumbling to Harry about how he had messed it up during our makeout session. 

“Why do you always wear my shirts?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t mind. I’m just curious.”

I shrugged. “They smell like you. It’s like you’re still with me when you’re not.”

We both blushed deeply and his kissed my lips sweetly with a soft smile. “I love you.” We said at the same time. We laughed and I hugged him again before leaving.

I borrowed Harry’s car and met my mum at the cafe she said and she ordered tea for us. 

“So, what’s been going on back home?” I said, trying to start a conversation. The way she was staring at me made me uneasy. 

“Just the usual. Scotland is still refusing to give up their power.” She shook her head.

England had been trying to take control of Scotland ever since I was born. I wasn’t sure why they wanted it so badly but they did. 

“How are the girls?”

“Lottie’s discovered makeup, Felicity is into some boyband, and Daisy and Phoebe just watch a lot of cartoons.” She shrugged. “How do you like the riding school?”

“I like it enough.” I forced a small smile. 

The school was okay, but what made it great was that Harry was there. When did I fall so hard for him?

“Your riding has improved significantly. Your father will be proud.” I noticed a hint of sadness in her voice, but I didn’t comment on it. 

“Thank you. I said quietly. It wasn’t often that I received compliments from my mum.

A tense silence followed.

"Louis, I want you to meet the princess of France."

I almost spit out my tea at her comment.

"What? Why?"

She sighed, resting her chin on her hand. "Your father is very sick. The doctors have given him less than two months." She took a shaky breath as tears pooled in her eyes. “You’ll be king soon, and you need a queen.”

"Mum, I don't want to get married. I'm only twenty one. I-I can't be king. I’m not ready. Dad will get better. He always does.”

"Just meet her. You might like her." 

Doubtful. Someone else already has my heart.

Without realizing it I had made Harry my everything. He was my lover, my soul mate, my other half, whatever you want to call it. 

I didn't want to marry a princess. I wanted Harry and only Harry. I didn't want to be without him. 

My mum wiped away a tear with the back of her hand. It hurt to see her so upset. She truly loved my father. She was always so strong. They both were.

“I’ll meet her under one condition.” I sighed. The last thing I wanted to do was meet a stupid princess, but this could help Harry if my mum agreed. “My friend’s horse has a tumor above her left eye and it’s affecting her brain. He doesn't have the money to pay for the surgery.” I looked down at my hands, hoping she’d understand what I was trying to say. “It’s 75,000 pounds.” I added quietly.

My mum choked on her tea and I looked up guiltily. “Louis. that’s a lot of money. You could buy him another horse for that much. Snowy was only 5,000 pounds more.”

“But it’s his horse, and he needs her.” I frowned. 

“Whose horse is it?” She leaned forward on her elbows, awaiting my answer. I swallowed hard.

“Harry Styles.” 

My mum’s eyes widened and she sat back in her chair. “You told me you hated him when you called me that night.”

“Things have changed.” I blushed. 

“Is this horse Mystique?”

“Yeah.” I sighed. I remembered her telling me about how she knew his mum.

“He was famous. Mystique was the only horse he ever rode. She was worth 125,000 pounds at one time. A lot of people tried to buy her, but he always refused to sell her. It was a shame really. I tried to buy her for you when you turned sixteen, but he didn’t want to sell her.” She paused for a minute, looking deep in thought. “Is he still competing? I haven’t heard about him in a long time and then he turns up here.” 

“No.” I frowned. “He hasn’t ridden since the car crash.”

“So you want me to give you 75,000 pounds to fix a horse that’s not even being ridden?” My mum scoffed. 

“But mum,” I whined. “I can’t tell you everything because I promised I’d keep his secret, but I can tell you that he will never be the same if that horse dies. He’s been through so much already. Please, just do this for me.”

My mum examined me for a minute, and I shifted uncomfortably. 

“I need to meet Harry and get a good look at the horse before I agree to anything.” 

I sighed in relief. “I can arrange that. Thanks mum.” 

“Well, it’s getting late. I’m going to head back to my hotel. I’ll come by tomorrow morning to meet him and Mystique. Goodbye Louis.” 

“Bye mum.” We stood and I kissed her cheek before we separated.


	19. Chapter 18 (Part 2)

.Louis’s POV

 

“Babe? What’s wrong?”

 

I tried to say something but my voice was muffled by Harry’s pillow. I rolled onto my back and Harry gazed down at me with a concerned look on his face.

 

“Just tired.” I lied. “Cuddle?” I held my arms up childishly and scooted over to make room for him. 

 

He laughed quietly as he laid beside me and I moved to rest my head on his chest, draping my arm around his waist.

 

Even if I did end up marrying a princess I knew I would always love Harry. I just hoped he would always love me back. I knew it would break his heart if I married the princess my mum wanted me too, but I really didn’t have a choice. I had a duty to my country.

 

I had hoped to one day marry Harry, I’d buy him all the horses he wanted and he could teach lessons and ride and at night we could go to sleep in the same bed. We could take turns cooking breakfast and one day we might even adopt kids. 

 

“Lou, tell me what’s wrong.” Harry sighed. 

 

I hadn’t realized I had started to cry. Harry kissed my forehead and held me tighter as I choked on a sob. For once he was the one comforting me and not the other way around. 

 

“My dad is sick. He’s gonna die soon.” I whimpered.

 

Harry’s breath hitched and his arms tightened even further. He knew what I was dealing with. He had lost his mum and sister. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. 

 

I decided not to mention the part about me being king and instead buried my face in his shirt and cried until my throat was raw and my eyes burned. 

 

Harry didn’t say anything, he didn’t ask any questions, he just held me. It was just what I needed, but that only made me cry more. Harry was what I needed, not some dumb Princess from France.

 

He smoothed his hand over my bare back, helping me breathe. When the room grew quiet except for my sniffles Harry let me go. I frowned, feeling my bottom lip tremble.

 

“I’m gonna go get us some dinner. I’ll be right back.” He pecked my lips softly and I tried to smile, but I just couldn’t. 

 

Everything was slipping through my fingers like sand. I sat there for a few minutes after he left, just staring at my feet which I was swinging idly.

 

My eyes caught on my duffle bag in the corner and I sighed, wiping my eyes as I bent down to dig through it. I dug out the black velvet box and opened it, revealing my crown.

 

I turned the crown, watching it sparkle as the light hit the gems. It was slightly smaller than my father's, but it was still beautiful. It had been custom made for me when I was born. All of my family member's birthstones were incorporated into the design and it was solid gold.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I would have to choose between my crown and Harry. I couldn't be King and be with Harry, not publicly at least, but I didn’t want to make him hide. He deserves better than that.

I placed the crown on my head with shaky fingers and forced myself to stand up and look in the mirror.

I looked like a wreck with the bags under my eyes and a dirty tshirt with sweatpants. I hung my head in shame. What kind of King would I be anyways? 

I heard the door open and Harry's shoes on the floor.

He stopped when he saw me and stared at me through the mirror with a frown. He set the food down on the bed and rushed over to me. He stepped between the mirror and me and put his hands on my hips.

I sniffed, burying my face into his shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his neck, winding my arms around his waist. "I can't do this." I whimpered. “I can't be king.”

Harry hugged me tighter and whispered my name softly. I looked up through teary eyes and he kissed my forehead. “You’re going to be a great king.” He smiled a little, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

“But, if I’m king then that means I have to have a queen.” Louis sniffled. “Harry, I can’t- you’re all I want.”

“We knew this would happen.” Harry sighed. “It was inevitable.”

"How are you okay with this?" I pulled back. "Why aren't you upset?" I suddenly grew self conscious.

"I never said I was okay with it." Harry sighed. "But ever since we started dating I've been preparing for this." He looked down at his feet. "Everyone leaves. I'm used to it by now."

I felt what was left of my heart shatter and I was instantly back in his arms. “I’m so sorry, baby.” I whispered. “I never want to hurt you.” 

He just held me tight and kissed my head. “Everything will be alright.” He sighed. “It has to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long...I’ve been sick a lot and super busy.   
> Please check out my other books. I have a new collab called Dance With Me that’s pretty awesome if I do say so myself ;)


	20. Chapter 19

Harry's POV

The next few days passed slow and painfully. We made love after he told me about the princess. I knew it would probably be the last time so I savored every second and I could tell he did too, which is probably why we both ended up crying by the end of it.

I tried to distance myself after that, slowly shortening the amount of time we spent together. I was working again now that I only had to wear a small brace on my ankle. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't distance myself enough. Every night Louis would be waiting in bed with his glasses perched on his nose as he read a book, played on my computer, or played a game on his phone. He would wait until I showered, sometimes joining me, and then but a pillow under my ankle and an ice pack on top. He would snuggle into my side and I would kiss his forehead. 

We had fallen into a routine that I didn't want to break but the days kept passing no matter how bad I wanted to stop time.

I was angry, to the point where I would sneak off to the lake when I said I was working and just throw a fit. I'd throw stones in the water and curse at everything. I would fall on my knees asking why it had to be me. I was losing the love of my life and my horse was dying. 

I had lost all hope and it began to show. Everything Louis had brought out in me slowly receded back into my hollow shell. I became how I was before he showed up. I brushed off everyone when they asked if I was okay. Even Louis. 

When I wasn't working or sleeping I was with Missy. Her eyes were kind and forgiving when I poured out my heart to her. I felt as if she was the only one I could trust. All the progress I had made was being erased with each passing day.

Louis got easily frustrated with me and I was always tired so it usually ended in a fight. He said he loved me but the words seemed to lose meaning to me. Maybe I wasn't supposed to have love. 

***

A week later The Queen came to the barn. I was in Missy's stall, humming quietly to her and absently strumming my guitar. I hadn't seen Louis all day so when they both peeked over the door I was a bit shocked.

I set the guitar aside and stood up to dust myself off. 

I could see Queen Johanna examining Missy and I instantly grew defensive, ready to lash out before she spoke.

"My son is fond of you." She pursed her lips. "Your mare is dying and you can't afford the surgery that will save her life, so he tells me." She waved a hand. "His father is also dying. The king is very sick, much like your mare. Louis will become King and he needs a queen but he refuses to meet her unless I pay for this surgery."

I was speechless, I just looked at Louis with slightly wide eyes. 

"I-I..." I was torn. I desperately wanted the surgery for Missy but I knew I would never be able to pay her back. "I can't pay you back." I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"I wasn't asking you too." She smiled. "However, I would like you to come live at the palace and teach lessons to my children and eventually my grandchildren."

Louis and I both seemed shocked at that and my throat burned. To save Missy I would have to watch the man I love be happy with his wife every single day and have kids with her.

"Mum-" Louis looked at her. 

"Hush Louis." She gave him a look. She turned back to me. "We have excellent facilities where Mystique can recover. So what do you say?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times and glanced at Louis, who looked just as conflicted as I did.

I knew it was my only option. "Yes." I nodded.

"Great, we're leaving in two days. Our vets will do the surgery." She smiled and then walked away, leaving Louis standing there.

I ran a hand through my curls and looked up at Missy. I placed my hand on her neck and she looked over at me with a weak whinny.

I felt a set of arms wrapping around me but I pushed weakly at them as tears streamed down my cheeks. 

"Haz." Louis whispered. 

I kept shoving at him, getting more frustrated when he kept grabbing me. "Stop!" I snapped. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" 

Louis' face fell and he blinked a few times. "Harry." He breathed. "You don't mean that." 

"Get. Out." I wiped my cheeks. "Go marry your fucking princess and leave me the hell alone!" 

Louis shook his head slowly and I faintly noticed the crowd gathering in the isle, including the queen. 

Louis stepped forward and reached for me again but I yanked my arm back. "Was this supposed to make up for the fact that you're leaving me?" I screamed, shoving him in the chest. 

Missy was starting to get nervous so I pushed him aside and all the people in the aisle, ignoring Liam and Paul and Niall and everyone else. 

"HARRY!"

It was the loudest Louis had ever yelled at me. I whipped around, my vision slightly blurred by my tears.

Louis froze, like he hadn't actually expected me to stop.

"What do you want from me? You came in here and stitched me back together and now you're cutting the strings one by one, so please, just get It over with so It can go back to how I was before you came along!"

Louis took two quick steps and then I felt his lips pressed firmly to mine and heard a few surprised gasps from the crowd around us. 

We were both crying, which had become sort of a normal thing. I put up a fight for only a few seconds before melting into the kiss. He tangled his fingers in my hair to keep me in place and I eventually cupped his cheeks, kissing him back messily.

When we parted I didn't open my eyes but I could feel Louis' forehead on mine and his breath on my lips. I heard the murmurs from students and staff.

"I'm not cutting them. They're snapping under stress. But I will tie them back together. I'll keep you together." He whispered. "Even if It means giving up my crown." He pecked my lips again. "Go up to your room. I'll be there in a minute." 

I nodded and opened my eyes. Everyone around us had gone silent. Louis' big blue eyes pulled me out of the reverie I was in and I stepped back, turning around to go.

I could hear The Queen start talking to Louis and her voice kept rising along with his. 

I wiped my cheeks and went upstairs, getting in a warm bath with bubbles and the lights turned down low. 

Louis didn't come back up for another hour. And I was still in the tub.

He walked into the bathroom and sighed heavily, kneeling next to the tub. I felt his small fingers running through my damp curls and I leaned into them, still staring at the wall in front of me.

Louis stood up and retrieved a towel before pulling the drain in the tub. "C'mon." He said quietly.

I stood up and walked into the towel. Louis wrapped it around my shoulders and gently led me back into my room. He sighed as I stood still and he dried me and dressed me. 

"I'm not going to be king." He whispered. "My sister, Lottie, will be queen and she'll marry a king." He explained as he pushed me gently towards the bed. 

I crawled under the duvet and curled up in a little ball. Louis laid in front of me and placed his hand over mine. We were both quiet for a long time but Louis broke the silence.

"Marry me." His eyes flickered up to mine and I blinked a few times, tilting my head.

"What?" I breathed.

"Marry me." Louis said a bit louder. "I know we've only known each other for three months but I feel like I've known you forever. You're the only one I want to wake up next to every morning. The only one I want to make love to. The only one I want to spend every day with. It's you. It'll always be you. So, marry me." 

For the second time that day I was speechless. "Y-yes. Of course." I leaned in so our noses brushed and he smiled softly at me, slowly leaning forward and kissing my lips. 

"I'll buy you a ring tomorrow. You can go with me and pick it out." He whispered against my lips.

"Missy was my ring." I whispered back.

Louis chuckled and kissed me again, rolling on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged gently at the hair at the base of his neck.

I opened my mouth for him when his tongue slid along my bottom lip and moaned softly when he rubbed our tongues together. 

I pulled back when it started to get more heated. I apologized sheepishly and sighed. 

"Just kiss me." Louis bit his lip. "Please." He looked at me with sad eyes and I cupped his cheeks. "I'm trying to forget that I gave up what I trained my entire life for." He closed his eyes.

"Do you regret it?" 

Louis looked at me again and I could tell he was torn. "I chose you. I'll always choose you." 

I sighed heavily and leaned up to kiss him again like he asked, winding my arms around him tightly

Somehow we got our clothes off in the tangle of blankets and Louis opened me up before making love to me slowly and sweetly until my toes were curling and I was crying out in pleasure. 

"I love you so much." Louis whispered against my lips as he kissed me softly.

"I love you too." I shifted a bit under him, not liking the uncomfortable feeling in my arse. "I think I need another bath." I smiled a bit.

Louis smiled again and sat up. He held out his hand and I took it, standing up and following him into the bathroom. 

He turned on the shower and let it warm warm up before we stepped in. He kissed over my shoulders and neck and I felt my muscles relaxing underneath his gentle touches and the warm water.

Things had worked out, but I had had the sinking feeling that it wouldn't stay like that. Good things don't happen to people like me. It's not how the world works.


	21. Chapter 20

"Louis." I whined.

 

He kept kissing at my neck, not stopping with the marks. Ever since the fight with his mum he hadn't left the room. I had only left to visit Missy and get us food.

 

The rest of the time was spent with sex, kissing, and sleep. Louis had gone a little overboard with the love bites and my neck was covered in bruises.

 

The two days passed in a blur of sex, kissing, and me trying to pack and being pulled away by Louis.

 

By the time we had to leave Louis ordered some of his servants to pack my things and he drug me to the backseat of his car. It was a fancy red sports car, but I barely had time to ogle over it before I was being stripped of my clothes.

 

Three orgasms later I lay panting on the sweat slick leather seats.

 

Louis started to make another mark and I whimpered at the sensitivity. "Louis, stop." I breathed. "Not again. I can't."

 

Louis made an animalistic sound and I pulled his hair harshly. "Louis, I love you but I need a break." I whispered.

 

Louis sighed and pressed a final kiss to my neck before lying on top of me and breathing out heavily.

 

There was a knock at the window and Louis turned over to look. One of the servants was standing there, looking down at his feet. Louis crawled into the front seat and popped open the trunk.

 

I was too exhausted to roll over and try to shield my dignity so I just laid there. Louis grabbed a blanket from under the seat and covered me with it. He rolled down the windows to let some fresh air in and then started pulling on his clothes.

 

My whole body felt like Jelly and Louis patted my cheek after a minute. "Haz, you alright?"

 

I nodded weakly and he sighed before pulling me into his lap, tucking the blanket around me. I let my head fall onto his shoulder and winced at the soreness I felt in my entire body.

 

"Everything hurts." I whined softly.

 

Louis rubbed my back softly and kissed one of the multiple bruises on my neck.

 

We hadn't really talked much, it was just sex and the occasional quick shower. But I knew why. Louis gave up his crown and he was trying not to focus on that. Which was understandable.

 

It was sort of my fault anyways, so I let him do as he pleased, even if that meant fucking me into oblivion.

 

**

 

"Louis slow down." I bit my lip as Louis pressed his foot down on the pedal. We were going well over a hundred miles per hour.

 

"Come on Haz, live a little!" Louis laughed.

 

"It'll be hard to live if we're dead." I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking about that night.

 

My heart rate sped up and my breathing started coming out shaky. I felt like the world was closing in around me.

 

After what seemed like hours I felt Louis' hands on my face. I was lifted up and I could hear Louis whispering in my ear. He sat down with me in his lap and rocked back and forth slowly.

 

After I had calmed down I looked up at him and shoved his shoulder. "Ass." I whimpered.

 

Louis frowned and held me closer. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby."

 

I looked up when one of the security men came over to us

 

"We need to keep going sir." The man looked around.

 

Louis nodded and he kissed my forehead again. "You okay? I'll go slow."

 

I nodded and settled back into my seat again, pulling my seatbelt over my waist and chest again. Louis kept his promise and went slower, holding my hand as we went. Eventually we arrived at the palace and I gawked at the tall buildings. I had seen pictures but it was much more astonishing in person. It looked even more intimidating when the Queen and princesses and prince were standing outside, waiting. I tried not to pay attention to the look on Jay’s face as I passed her.

 

A servant immediately took my bags and Louis instructed them to put them in his room while he gave me a tour that took up the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super short and bad and I’m sorry, I still love this fic, but I have others and I’ve started writing in 3rd person and so I wrote like half of this in 3rd and then had to go back and change it. Fair warning: There are 5 chapters left at most.
> 
> Ps. Check out my new fic “The Alpha”!!!
> 
>  
> 
> -Claire xx


End file.
